


漫长的告别

by mellowsweet



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Bad Ending, M/M, Political Campaigns
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowsweet/pseuds/mellowsweet
Summary: WARNING: BE 平行空间里的特定时代背景 不了解的也不要查 谢谢只是参考了我们存在的这个空间里的时代背景和事件，文中人物、情节均为虚构，绝非映射真实历史人物。如有雷同，纯属巧合。！！！！！！重度OOC！！！！！！！！！未成年人需在家长指导下阅读。





	1. Chapter 1

一

 

经过了十几个小时的颠簸，火车终于抵达了车站，深绿色的车体因为累年的风吹日晒而皲裂，在进站刹车的那一刻因冲击力脱落了一块，滑过白的发黄的木牌，上面用姚体方方正正地印着“杭州——北京”。

“那就有缘再会了，”黄明昊冲他在车上结识的乘客笑了笑，背起他的行囊兴冲冲地跳下列车。和他期待中的晴空万里不同，灰蒙蒙的天淅淅沥沥地下着小雨。一天前他在杭州站上车时，杭州也在下雨，一觉睡醒，他拉开他们卧铺隔间的窗帘，雨水扑在玻璃上，那会他睡懵了，还以为晃了半天自己还在杭州打转。他以为这样缠绵的阴雨天是南方标志，因为大家都说北京很干，鲜少下雨，“听说北京夏天也不会像我们这边一样热，但那边好少下雨的，我们南方人肯定受不了的喔，”小姨一边说一边往黄明昊的行李里又塞了些美加净谢馥春：“昊昊这么俊，可要好好擦这些的，不要像北方人那样糙的喔。等你用完打电话到家里，小姨再给你拿。”

“哎呀小姨你就别放了，北京可是首都诶，要什么没有？”黄明昊拉了拉小姨的衣袖：“搞这么精致——”

“哦呦可不能这样说，我们南方人就是要精致的，”小姨捧着黄明昊的脸，满意地左右抬了抬他的下巴：“我们昊昊真是又漂亮又聪明，家里第一个大学生，一考就考上京大，你弟弟能有你十分之一聪明，你小姨我就要烧高香了！”

“天呐小姨，老弟才上高中，离考学还早着呢，而且他比我聪明多了，我看他能考上华大。”黄明昊从小姨的手里逃开，跳到一边。

“那是最好哦，你可要常给你弟弟写信啊，敦促他树立起华大这目标。等你在北京站稳脚跟了，你弟也有个依靠呢。”

“那要是我想回来呢？”黄明昊顺口问到。

“都去首都了，谁还会想回来啊！”小姨不以为然地摆摆手。

送站时全家都到了，爷爷奶奶爸爸妈妈小姨姨夫还有黄明昊的表弟，一群人和行李塞了两台面包车才装下。妈妈是哭的最惨的那个，从他们把黄明昊送上卧铺车厢的那刻就开始掉泪，到他们把黄明昊的行李都在架子上放好，该下车了时一直在哭，哭到要晕过去，说舍不得儿子离家这么远，他的小姨不得不扶着姐姐的胳膊帮她站好。下车前爸爸严肃地对黄明昊叮嘱一个人在外要约束好自己，要学会明辨是非，不要跟一些社会人士瞎混，都考上这么好的学校了，要向周围的同学老师多学习才是。本来看着妈妈这么难过黄明昊也有些鼻酸，虽然他心底的兴奋根本压不住，在首都开始大学生活这件事带来期待盖过了离家的伤感，他长大了，他是真正的大人了。但听爸爸噜苏，他又觉得烦，其他同隔间的乘客也陆续上车，狭小的车厢被塞满，黄明昊半催促半撒娇地把他还在啰嗦的爸爸往车门推，汽笛鸣起，车就要开了。

“千万千万不能学坏，要做建设祖国的栋梁！”爸爸再次叮嘱道，他余光瞟到向他们走来的列车员，连忙从夹克内侧口袋里掏出一叠蓝灰色的钞票，塞进黄明昊手心，匆忙下了车。

“放心吧！我会让你们骄傲的！”列车启动了，黄明昊探出半个身子，一只手扶着车杆一只手握成扩音筒对着家人们喊着，他们在雨中站着，目送他离开。他大力挥着手，看着他们的身影越变越小，直到无法分辨。

黄明昊拉着行李箱随着人流向出站口走去，他竖着耳朵听着人群里操着京腔抱怨怎么会下雨，虽然雨不大但依然恼人的心烦，听着那重重的儿化音，与杭州话截然不同的语调，黄明昊终于有了来到北京的实感。他开始觉得新鲜，这些人让他新鲜，虽然他普通话说的不错，但他发现自己还是有点听不懂北京话，他们讲话很快，听起来有很多弯弯绕绕的，话题切得也快，明明上一句还在聊天气，下一句就切到黄明昊根本听不懂的议题。他费劲巴拉地听了半天，才意识到他们是在聊政治，好不避讳地谈着那些领导人的做派。黄明昊不得不感叹这皇城根下，人民的思想觉悟也是相当高的。

出站口有一个区域被各个高校举着牌子来接新生的学生会占满，什么北师大北航人大政法，黄明昊穿过这些牌子，先找到了华大，才找到了站在华大旁边的京大。

他兴致勃勃地挤到举着京大牌子的同学身边和人家打了个招呼，说自己是华大中文系新生，那同学转身喊了声“蔡副会长！你们系的那个来了”，他身后那个正在和别人交谈的瘦削男子应声转身，他留着及肩长发，一边别在耳后，一边垂在脸颊，脖子上挂着一个银质骷髅挂件，和他左耳垂上的六芒星看起来是一套，身上套着印着黄明昊不认识的外国乐队图案的文化衫，松松垮垮地塞在牛仔裤腰里，披着泛白的厚牛仔短外套，脚踩着一双干净的帆布鞋。他看见略显局促的黄明昊，冲他颔首微笑：“杭州来的？黄明昊？”

“是黄明昊。”黄明昊望着这位酷酷的蔡副会长呆呆地点点头，他认为自己在惊讶，主要是在惊讶有着“会长”头衔的男人看着好像传统意义上他爸会禁止他交往的坏孩子，首都果然不一样，他不由得感叹道。然后他想起来，他明明应该惊讶对方怎么会知道他的名字才是，可说老实话，每年全国各地能考京大的学生凤毛麟角，从杭州考来的更是少之又少，今天来接新生的他，想必是把每个新生都记住了，不会独独是他一个。

不可以觉得自己很特殊，黄明昊跟自己说。

“还愣着干嘛，”举着牌子的同学戳了戳他胳膊：“跟蔡会长走啊。”

“哦，哦，”黄明昊连忙提着行李箱跟在已经往前走的蔡会长身后。他向周围瞄了瞄，发现跟蔡会长走的只有他一个人。

为什么不可以觉得自己很特殊？跟在他身后，黄明昊还在想，不过是对方在自己自我介绍前先行说出了他的名字，不过是现在跟他走的只有自己一个新生，不过是他知道他叫黄明昊，而他却不知道他叫什么，不过是这些乱七八糟的小事情，一点都不特殊。

可他就想要将这些行为据为私有。

这怎么会不特殊呢？

两个小时后，他跟在蔡徐坤身后下了那台巴士踏进京大校园，办完入学手续、收拾了一天宿舍，洗了个澡，精疲力竭地躺在床上时，他才意识到，因为第一眼相见时，他已单方面陷入爱河。

“刚跟你讲话，怎么不理我？”蔡会长忽然停下脚步，转身看着他。

“你热不热？”黄明昊问。

“什么？”蔡会长没反应过来。

“你这个外套看着有些厚，”黄明昊说着伸手揉了揉蔡会长的衣角。

“我比较怕冷。”蔡会长后退一步，黄明昊发誓他看见蔡会长脸上泛起一片红晕，但很快便消退了：“我们先坐公交车回去，如果要跟大家一起坐大巴还要等到中午，从这里到学校还要两个小时，早点到，早点休息。”

“好的蔡会长，我都听你的。”黄明昊用力点点头。

“我叫蔡徐坤，”蔡会长歪头笑了笑：“不用叫我蔡会长，太官僚了。”

“也不好直接喊名字的吧，”黄明昊挠了挠头：“叫你学长可以吗？”

“我大你四岁，”蔡徐坤又笑了起来，这次笑的更开心了：“确实得叫学长。”

“天呐，”黄明昊叫起来，他惊讶极了：“怎么可能四岁？完全看不出！”

“身体不好，耽误了两年才考学，”蔡徐坤带着他走到公交车站排队：“我是你直系学长，现在大三，以后有什么学习上的事情，都可以问我。”

黄明昊跟在蔡徐坤身后上了公交车，蔡徐坤想帮他拿行李，被他拒绝了，在搬运行李的时候他不得不淋了点雨。这个时间的车厢人不多，售票员拿着票盒过来收费，黄明昊从兜里掏半天不是五十块就是一百，都是大额，最后还是蔡徐坤帮他买的票。

他们走到最后一排，蔡徐坤先在靠窗的位置坐下，黄明昊把行李在地上堆好，刚要在他身边坐下，“钱要收收好，”蔡徐坤忽然说，他看着窗外，声音不大，也没有什么感情色彩。

“哦，哦……”黄明昊反应过来，连忙把钱和票一起卷好，他看了看自己身上，杭州比北京热很多，这会正是穿短袖的时候，他就穿了T恤和长裤，除了裤子口袋，并没有什么能安全放钱的地方，只得再次揣了回去。

“你要不要穿我的外套？”蔡徐坤又说，他指指黄明昊被雨淋湿的T恤，一边说一边脱下外套递给了黄明昊。

黄明昊刚要拒绝，见蔡徐坤已经脱下，便谢过他穿上了外套，挨着他坐下。

他们俩就这么静默地坐在一起，黄明昊已经感觉到蔡徐坤不是健谈的类型，刚才他从兜里拿出一只随身听，客气地递了一只耳机给黄明昊，黄明昊不知道自己哪根筋搭错了说了句不客气，所以他现在只能看着蔡徐坤将耳机戴上，倚在车窗上自己听，耳机里传出略显嘈杂的音乐声，而他连本书都没带。他望向窗外，装作是在看风景的样子偷瞟着蔡徐坤的侧颜，他的睫毛可真长，他的鼻子可真高，还有微微嘟起的双唇，他想自己可真不像个中文系新生，连个有水平的描述都找不出，他只想看着他的脸发呆。蔡徐坤察觉到他的视线，摘下耳机问他怎么了，黄明昊尴尬地笑了笑问还有多久才能到学校，蔡徐坤说到了车公庄下车再转一趟车，大概一个半小时能到。黄明昊哦了声，蔡徐坤看他没有要聊其他的意思，便又把耳机戴上了，别过脸看着窗外，没再看他。黄明昊叹了口气，他有些焦躁，他明明很想开启些话题和蔡徐坤聊天，但又生怕自己找的话题不够有趣不够成熟，他不想要蔡徐坤觉得他是从什么小地方来的、没见识的小朋友，特别是蔡徐坤看起来这么酷，他不想要给他留下坏印象。

想了半天，他还是不知道该开启什么话题，他烦躁地踢了踢行李，玩了会手，太无聊了，只得又看回窗外。雨已经停了，他们正行驶在一条长街上，相对于杭州的路来说，有点过于平整了，杭州的路边有很多树，而北京的路看起来光秃秃的，而且这条路很长，长到连一个信号灯都没有。

北京果然是不一样啊，黄明昊想。忽然他瞪大了眼睛，从椅子上蹦了起来，高举着双手挥舞着：“乌拉！是天安门！是天安门诶！我看到天安门啦，我可以跟我外公说我看到天安门啦！”一边喊一边从蔡徐坤面前挤了过去，把蔡徐坤吓了一跳。他刷的一下推开玻璃窗，探出大半个身子看着天安门从自己的面前路过，越变越小，直到彻底看不见，才依依不舍地彻底缩回了身子。他忘了自己身上的牛仔外套布料厚实，回来的时候衣服被窗户卡住，他脑子一嗡，糟糕，这是什么情景喜剧里的场景，配上轻快的音乐一定能获得全场最响亮的笑声，他的脸在此刻丢光了，来不及懊悔，他只想赶快摆脱这窘境，他不得不小心翼翼地扭着试图将衣服扯出来回到车里，突然他感到腰上传来一片温热，他下意识地按下去，摸到了蔡徐坤的手，蔡徐坤正一手勾着他的腰，一手帮他将卡住的衣服扯出来。他的手覆在他的之上，他的体温透过他的手背在他的掌心扩散，他贪恋了两秒后连忙松开，在蔡徐坤的帮助下他很快挣脱出来，也不知什么情况，司机踩了急刹车，因为惯性他不得不抓住前座的栏杆才没有撞上蔡徐坤，而是径直地摔回了自己的座位。发生的太快，一切字面意思的两秒钟结束，但他依然感到自己的左侧脸颊蹭过一闪而过的冰凉。

是蔡徐坤的鼻尖。

他来不及回味，坐直了身体低着头结结巴巴地跟蔡徐坤道歉：“对，对不起学长，太激动了，”他完全不敢直视蔡徐坤，该死的，他现在一定觉得我是个小乡巴佬，黄明昊一阵懊悔，双手攥拳坐在椅子上，紧张地好像随时会弹跳出去。

“理解，理解。我第一次看见天安门时，也和你一样。”蔡徐坤摘下右边的耳机看着黄明昊笑笑：“那可是天安门啊。”

看着蔡徐坤笑，黄明昊也跟着傻笑起来，他忽的回忆起脸颊上的触感，他的鼻尖蹭到他的脸颊，他这才醒悟方才他们的距离是那么的近，如果那一瞬间被拉长，升格慢放，只要他偏过头，便能吻上他的唇。

他被自己的想法吓了一跳，鬼使神差地拿过蔡徐坤手中的耳机戴上：“你在听什么？”

“fade to black, Metallica，”蔡徐坤说。

黄明昊完全不知道他在说什么。

但为了让自己看着没那么乡霸，于是他配合地瞪大双眼“wow”了一下，一边叫一边举起双手摇了摇。

也不知道哪里要蔡徐坤觉得滑稽，他看着黄明昊大笑起来，两眼弯成了月牙，一边笑一边用手背挡住了嘴巴。

黄明昊一头雾水。

蔡徐坤自己笑够了，伸手揉了揉黄明昊的头发：“我要有你这么可爱的弟弟就好了。”他说。然后他取出随身听里的磁带，从黄明昊身上的外套口袋里拿出另一盘塞了进去：“迈克尔杰克逊，听吗？”

“好。”黄明昊点点头：“我知道他！”

他俩一人一只耳机，听着Michael Jackson唱life ain’t so bad at all, live life off the wall。黄明昊想跟着节奏一起扭，于是他在座椅上蠕动了两下，虽然他完全不知道他在唱什么。能考上京大英语自然是不差的，但那个年代他们学的完全是应试英语，英文歌和英语听力习题在他听来简直是两种不同的语言，他可以听懂英语听力，但他真的听不懂英文歌。

“喜欢吗？”蔡徐坤忽然问。

“啊？”黄明昊没反应过来。

“喜欢的话，”蔡徐坤笑起来：“回头带你去酒吧，看live。”

后来回想起这次初遇，黄明昊感觉自己和蔡徐坤聊天的过程中大部分时间都是不明白他到底在说什么的，他记得他当时忸怩地点点头，担心是不是又闹笑话了。

又换了一班车终于到了目的地，他们在京大附近下了车，蔡徐坤帮黄明昊拉了只箱子，黄明昊提着其他的行李跟在他身后，落他半步的样子，像是想起了什么，黄明昊加快步伐跟上蔡徐坤。

“你把衣服给我了，你冷不冷？”黄明昊用自己的肩轻撞了一下蔡徐坤的。

“没关系，再走几百米就到了。”蔡徐坤耸耸肩：“还好。”

“那衣服到时候我洗好了给你，现在沾了我身上的水，虽然已经干的差不多了，但给你不干净。”黄明昊又说。

“嗯。”蔡徐坤点点头。他还没反应过来，就被黄明昊搂住了。

“这样就不冷了。”黄明昊说，他一边搂着他往前走，一边试图用很镇静的声音说话，假装自己毫无他意。

蔡徐坤并没有挣脱。

搂着蔡徐坤走过离学校的这几百米，黄明昊紧张地只能听见自己的心跳声，震耳欲聋的心跳声，他知道这只是自己的心理作祟，蔡徐坤听不见的，但他还是担心蔡徐坤会察觉出什么，虽然那一刻的他自己也不清楚是什么。这一路有和蔡徐坤相熟的同学同他打招呼，蔡徐坤也挥挥手和对方问好，但他始终在他怀里，没有挣脱他的手臂，他搂着他，不是那种好哥们式的搭着肩膀，是他的背贴着他的胸膛，他不敢搂的太用力，光是这样搂着，这厚实的布料已经在他白皙的手臂上留下了纹理的痕迹，甚至连喘息都不敢太大声。

他们缓慢的步伐和他狂乱的心跳并不搭配，他不知道是蔡徐坤走的太慢还是他不想走的太快，这几百米路，他们好似走了一天一夜那么长，可当他最终跟着他走到京大门口，抬头望着苍劲有力地书写着京大校名的牌匾，他又觉得他们走的是那么的快，快到他看见京大的那一刻就已经忘了方才的忐忑。他不自觉地松开了蔡徐坤，向前迈了几步，好奇地环视着眼前忙碌的陌生的校园。

这一刻终于到了，黄明昊想，这是真实的，他就要成为一个大学生了，在中国最顶尖的学府接受最一流的教育，他会像爸爸期望的那样成为一个建设祖国的栋梁，他想，他一定会的。

蔡徐坤带他到文学院报道，把黄明昊交给了另一个学生会的成员自己就离开了，甚至都给黄明昊一个说再见的机会，黄明昊稀里糊涂地跟在那个学长后头，一会要这个证明一会要那个证件的，花了好一会工夫才把手续都办完，跟着学长来到了自己未来四年要居住的宿舍门前。

“京大欢迎你，”这个叫做李振洋的学长挑挑眉，将钥匙放进黄明昊的手中：“开门吧。”

黄明昊打开了门。

这是京大刚修好的宿舍楼，一切都是崭新的，一尘不染的玻璃窗，漆着乳白色的上下铺，闻起来虽然还有些令人头疼的香蕉水的味道，但在黄明昊看来，这微不足道的小瑕疵、完全无法抑制他此刻的激动。

“你第一个到，你可以抢个自己喜欢的床位，”李振洋说拍拍黄明昊的肩：“那我就先走了，有事儿学生会办公室找我。”

“谢谢洋哥，”黄明昊说，他像想起什么似的拍了拍自己的脑袋：“啊洋哥等一下，我带了些杭州特产，藕粉，给你一包！”说着黄明昊去翻行李，找出了一堆藕粉，拿了一袋塞在李振洋手中，他妈妈特地要他带的，要他拿给室友和同学。

“行，我也不跟你客气，我就收下了，”李振洋挥挥手中的袋子：“把你送到，我任务就完成了，先走了。”

他刚走两步，又转过身来打量了两眼黄明昊：“对了，你是蔡徐坤的弟弟吗？长得还挺像。”

“啊？”黄明昊没反应过来。

“没事，走了。”李振洋从外面把门带上了，留下一头雾水的黄明昊。

虽然房间蛮干净，但黄明昊依然决定再打扫打扫卫生才好铺床。他拿着抹布擦着门，擦到挂在门上的镜子时他看了看镜子中的自己，柔软无趣的黑色短发，眼睛里闪烁着天真的光，额头上零星的红色青春痘，脸颊上还有颗刚冒出来的，“我长得会像蔡学长？”黄明昊有点沮丧。他叹了口气，浮皮潦草地擦了擦镜子，把抹布丢进已经脏掉的水里，端着盆去水房打新的水。

等他回来时其他室友已经到了，看来他们三个是坐大巴车一起来的，已经熟络起来。黄明昊自我介绍了一番，拿起藕粉分给大家。一番寒暄后黄明昊才知道自己原来住进了理学院的宿舍，文学院在别的楼，怪不得当时李振洋说什么把自己送到了。

那天晚上他躺在自己的床上，上铺那哥们估计认床，睡不着，辗转反侧，搞的整张床在抖，抖的黄明昊也睡不着。他已经很累、也好困，可他的脑子乱乱的，不停闪过蔡徐坤的脸，他觉得自己在蔡徐坤面前说错的话，那些笨拙的蠢事，蔡徐坤的鼻尖，蔡徐坤知道他的名字，他已经洗干净的蔡徐坤的牛仔外套就挂在他的床前晾着，滴了一下午的水，现在已经快干了。

他睁眼闭眼都是他。

我喜欢他。

黄明昊想。

他猛然睁开眼，醍醐灌顶。

我喜欢上了一个男人。

黄明昊想，完蛋了，完蛋了。

上铺那兄弟终于睡着了，加入了其他两人的鼾声进行曲，他看着黑暗中隐约可见轮廓的牛仔外套。

他开始懊悔为什么李振洋走的时候他没有问他蔡徐坤的宿舍号码，他会跟李振阳说他想把藕粉送给蔡徐坤，如果李振洋说我顺手帮你带过去吧，那他就会回：谢谢学长，但今天蔡学长帮到自己很多，想要当面亲自感谢。

这样他们下午就会再见面，运气好的话，说不定还能一起在食堂吃晚饭，当然这顿会是黄明昊请，要吃的很隆重，因为他要“感谢”他。如果是黄明昊自己的话他会想说这顿要下馆子，但他觉得蔡徐坤不会同意“下馆子”的，那还是吃食堂吧。

吃完饭后他们还会在未名湖畔散步，他会走在他的里侧，靠近湖的那边，这样他就可以保护他，虽然跌进湖里这种意外发生的概率大概只有0.01%但他还是会坚持走在里面，就像在马路上，他也会走在靠近车流的那边，他保护着他。他会陪着他走到他的宿舍楼下，他们都是男生，他不会被宿管阿姨拦住，他会陪他一起上楼，他会走在他的身后，看着他的背影，他喜欢他的背影，瘦削的，纤弱的背影，如果蔡徐坤要拒绝他送他上楼到他宿舍坐会儿的请求，那他们可以在楼梯口聊会天，他会看着蔡徐坤上楼之后自己再离开，如果蔡徐坤住在一楼就好了，这样他就可以顺理成章的去他屋里坐坐，毕竟都在门口了嘛，他若是提出这个要求，蔡徐坤肯定不会拒绝的。

他迫切地想再见到蔡徐坤，如果时间倒回上午在公交车上，他会在蔡徐坤第一次拿着耳机问他要不要听的时候就接过，塞上，然后问蔡徐坤这个歌手是谁，他在唱什么，他想蔡徐坤会喜欢这个话题的，他猜他遇上喜欢的话题会侃侃而谈，他的脸上一定会露出可爱的笑容，他看着他。

在他们路过天安门时他一定会压抑住自己的激动的，毕竟他已经到北京了呀，天安门又不会跑，以后有机会再来就是了。

天安门不会回应他的喜欢，但这无所谓，只要蔡徐坤会就行了。

蔡徐坤会吗？

蔡徐坤会的吧。

因为他知道我的名字啊。

黄明昊想。


	2. Chapter 2

二 

 

再次见到蔡徐坤是两周后的院学生会干事选拔，黄明昊通过了第一轮的面试进入第二轮，第一轮是的李振洋面的他，他看到他时挑了挑眉，跟左手边看起来很凶的学姐说了些什么，那个学姐哦了一声，要黄明昊开始自我介绍。

黄明昊报的秘书处，他瞎报的，他都不知道秘书处具体是做什么的，但他知道蔡徐坤是文学院学生会的副会长，应该是会需要秘书的吧，于是他在报名表上的报考部门里填上“秘书处”三个字。

这轮面试主要就是这位学姐在提问，李振洋右手边的学长也问了几句，李振洋倒是怎么说话，最后学姐要他回去等复试通知。黄明昊自认自己答得不错，也没有太紧张，跟三位举了个躬就走出了办公室。没过几天他们班班长就通知他去二面。时间定在周五课后，周五是黄明昊课最多的时候，一天课下来头晕脑胀的他抱着课本急匆匆跑去学生会办公室，还跑错了楼层，找了一会才找到。他站在门口整了整衣领，深呼吸了一口气，敲开了门。

面试很顺利，除了坐在角落里的蔡徐坤从头到尾都没有展示出任何“我认识这孩子”的表情，一进门黄明昊看见蔡徐坤还激动了一下，咧着嘴同他笑了笑，蔡徐坤明明看着他却抱着胸一脸漠然。

另一个副会长说黄明昊可以离开了，黄明昊鞠了个躬抱着自己的书退出门去。他觉得自己表现的还不错，真的还不错，虽然蔡徐坤没什么表情，但听到他一些回答的时候会赞许地点头。

黄明昊站在门口深呼吸了几口气，他缓慢地往前走，直觉告诉他他们这次见面不会这么快结束，他总觉得蔡徐坤会追出来，他再走慢点，蔡徐坤就会从他身后那扇门出现，叫他的名字“黄明昊”，他会停下脚步转身和他聊聊，问问他的宿舍号，给他送藕粉，成为朋友，如果幸运的话他进入到学生会，他们就会更常见到，虽然上下级之间不太适合做朋友，但黄明昊觉得如果只是他单方面在自己的脑内宣称蔡徐坤是他的“朋友”，那就没什么适合不适合的。

蔡徐坤并没有“追出来”。

黄明昊有些沮丧。

整个周末他都泡在图书馆里预习课本，这周课下来他觉得多少有些压力，班上有些本地生，有着莫名其妙的优越感，黄明昊明明也是浙江省的探花考上来的，比这些同学的分数高出许多，但这些同学上课非常活跃，老师们都挺喜欢，一轮课下来课代表基本都被这些本地生占了，看他们下课趾高气扬瞧不起外地生的样子，黄明昊难免有些不爽。

周一上午是古代汉语和大学英语，前一天在图书馆呆的太晚，早上黄明昊没起得来，没吃早餐就匆匆去上课，到两堂英文课上完时黄明昊感觉自己要饿晕过去了，下课铃一响他立刻冲出去打算跑到食堂，太着急和站在门口的同学猝不及防地撞在了一起，对方向后趔趄了几步，黄明昊连忙抓住了他的手腕，他才没有跌倒。其他同学从黄明昊背后挤出来，走廊上变得拥挤，黄明昊拉着对方的手腕随着人群一起走出教学楼，直到出了楼门他才松开了他的手。

“学长，”黄明昊狡黠一笑：“我们又见面了。”

“没想到你年纪这么小，力气还挺大的，”蔡徐坤揉了揉被他握出红色掌印的手腕笑着说：“饿了吧，吃饭去。”

直到两人坐下来吃饭时黄明昊还觉得有些不真实，明明几分钟前还饿的前心贴后背，结果看着蔡徐坤吃饭的样子他忽然就饱了，是打心底里满足的那种饱，满意的饱。这顿饭是他执意付的钱，说是要报答蔡徐坤去车站接他，蔡徐坤说这是他应该做的没啥好谢的，两个人在食堂阿姨面前争执了一小会，排在后面的同学都有些不耐烦了，蔡徐坤尴尬地脸红成桃子，端着饭菜先去找座位了。

“你怎么不吃？”蔡徐坤看着正在看他的黄明昊挑了挑眉：“点菜的时候不是说自己饿的能吃掉一头牛？”

“没啊，学长先吃，我看着学长吃，我不饿。”黄明昊诚恳地说，他自己觉得自己挺诚恳的，可他的胃显然不这么认为。

“哦？那你肚子在叫什么？”蔡徐坤看着不好意思的黄明昊翘起了嘴角：“先点汤吧，暖暖胃，我去给你盛。”说着他便起身去盛了碗汤放在黄明昊面前，看着他喝完了，才继续吃饭。

“你待会有事吗，”黄明昊说：“没事的话就跟我回宿舍拿衣服吧，你的外套我已经洗干净了。”

“好，”蔡徐坤点点头：“我下午没课。”

他们肩并肩在未名湖畔散着步，虽然不是回蔡徐坤的宿舍，但黄明昊依旧感到满足，他微微偏过头看着他颤抖着的睫毛，靠近黄明昊的那只手随着步伐摆动，他的皮肤真的很娇弱，粉红色的掌印现在才消退了些，他想牵他的手，他花了好大的力气才抑制住自己的渴望，不去牵他的手。

黄明昊拍拍自己宿舍门，并没有人应答，他这才想起昨晚他室友们好像说班上今天有活动要去市里，晚上才会回来。黄明昊从裤子口袋里掏出钥匙插进门锁，“只有我和学长两个人，只有我们两个人，”他忽然意识到，他的手就僵硬在钥匙柄上，心跳地好快，快要从他的喉头窜出来。

“怎么？”蔡徐坤看着走神的他调侃道：“记错宿舍了？”

“没有，没有，”黄明昊连忙转动了钥匙：“有点乱，你，你别介意。”

“男生寝室哪里有干净的，”蔡徐坤笑了笑：“不用紧张。”

黄明昊先进了门，跨步走到床前慌忙把乱七八糟的被子叠了叠：“平常没这么乱的，我早上，我早上起晚了——”

他收拾好床，转身看见蔡徐坤站在他身后笑着看着他，赶紧拉了把椅子要蔡徐坤坐下：“那个，我我去打壶热水给你泡茶。”

“真的不用，我拿了衣服就走了。”蔡徐坤说。

“别啊，”听见蔡徐坤说要走，黄明昊慌了神：“别啊，你下午不是没课吗，要午睡的话可以在我这午睡…我，我去给你泡茶…”“我睡你的床，你怎么办？”蔡徐坤笑笑。

“我没事！我不用午睡！”黄明昊一边说一边提着水壶出了门：“我真的要去给你泡茶了，你就坐这，不可以走，我没带钥匙！”黄明昊用最快的速度打完了水，往宿舍冲，太着急了还在大拇指烫了个水泡，但他顾不了这么多，三步并作两步跑回宿舍，看见蔡徐坤真的没走，正在翻他的课本才放下心来，给他沏了杯西湖龙井端给他：“我家产的茶，今年的新茶，不用农药，特别好。”

“谢谢，”蔡徐坤接过杯子，揭开杯盖闻了闻茶香，那时候的流行的杯子是描着吉祥图案的珐琅陶瓷杯，这套是爸爸出差从景德镇带来的，要黄明昊背着到北京，说是招待首长用的，显高档，黄明昊嫌这杯子老气，也知道自己手脚没个轻重，陶瓷杯摔碎了不少个，拿出来之后就一直放在柜子里藏着，同室友也没有本地人，没啥好显摆，自己还是用学校发的印着京大校徽的搪瓷杯，耐摔。

他喜欢蔡徐坤，喜欢到他觉得连他拿着这华贵又老气的杯子喝茶都这么好看，他看着他对着茶汤轻轻吹了吹，粉色的舌尖探出，小心翼翼地试探了一下茶水的温度，确认是可以入口的温度便放心喝了一口，他的格外突出的喉结随着他吞咽的动作顺着他白皙的脖颈移动。黄明昊也忍不住吞了口口水。那一瞬间他脑中的某种物质被释放了，一把火在他的腹腔燃烧，这是他人生中第一次体验这种感觉，他的潜意识里有些许惊恐和慌张，但那时他并没有细想，他太紧张了。直到第二天他从自己的床上醒来，看见内裤上的遗精，回忆起昨夜的梦。梦中是蔡徐坤的脸，是蔡徐坤的舌尖，是蔡徐坤的兔牙，是蔡徐坤的耳朵，是蔡徐坤的手肘，和手腕上被他捏出的红印，他才意识原来这就是“欲望”。曾经抽象的词语如今落成了现实，不是对他本以为会是的赤裸的丰腴莹洁的少女，对方也没有如金色麦浪垂到腰间的卷发。他是一个和自己拥有着相同生理结构的高大男人，可以看见刚冒出的胡茬，他抬手撩起一边头发别在耳后，摘下一只耳机，笑着递给他。

他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，撕开他的衣服，揪着他头顶的发，撞击他，看到他的舌尖探出索求更多快感，他赤裸的双臂缠绕在他的腰上。

他要他。

太可怕了，他想，真是一场甜蜜又可怕的美梦，他完了，真的完了。

“好好喝哦，”蔡徐坤说：“我真的很喜欢龙井的味道。”

“我给你拿一包，我这还有，对了还有藕粉，你也拿走。”说着黄明昊又跑去柜子前翻找起来，他总在蔡徐坤面前很慌张，他不喜欢自己这样，但他一时半会也不知道该怎么办才好，他不敢和蔡徐坤对视、交谈，他怕自己的喜欢遮掩不住丢了脸，他不想再丢脸了。

“真的不用这么客气，”蔡徐坤伸出手按住他正在拿茶叶的手，他的手掌贴在他的手背上，他的体温真的比常人的低，怪不得他的鼻尖凉凉的，黄明昊想，他没有很用力，但黄明昊不想反抗。几秒钟的静默，蔡徐坤的温度，呼，吸，呼，吸。

“把外套拿给我吧，我真的该走了，”蔡徐坤收回手，温柔地说：“本来找你是想通知你明天晚上七点开新干事会议，在你第一轮面试的那个教室，不要迟到。”

“我被选中了？”黄明昊反应过来。

“是的，恭喜你，加入文学院学生会。”蔡徐坤笑着伸出手。

黄明昊抓住眼前这只手，用力地同他握了握。他的手上又留下他的掌印，“我想要在他身上留下更多自己的痕迹”，黄明昊看着他收回的手，这个在他脑海中出现，他倒吸了一口气，小心翼翼，没有流露出任何表情。

最后黄明昊还是拿了一堆特产塞在蔡徐坤的怀里才放他走，他瘫在自己的床上心还在怦怦跳，回想着这个刚刚结束的这个中午，他再次见到了蔡徐坤，和他一起吃了饭，得知自己入选了学生会，和他握了手，最重要的是，这次他没有忘记问他的宿舍号，他说他要找他听歌、学英语，蔡徐坤笑了笑说好。

一周前他还在忐忑什么时候能再次见到他，现在他已经知道明天他们就会再度相见，他已经迫不及待想要和蔡徐坤见面，他恨不得立刻拨动天地的时钟，一觉醒来就是第二天晚上，等待真难熬。

为了明天有个好状态，黄明昊晚自习结束了就回了寝室，去澡堂洗了个澡回来后他的室友依然没在，他有点担心他们会错过晚上的门禁，担心了没几秒他又开始想念蔡徐坤，为了不重蹈第一次见面的覆辙，他现在就开始思考明天该和蔡徐坤聊些什么，他想可以先问问会上他没听懂的内容（如果有），然后再问问蔡徐坤借几盘磁带，他还可以约蔡徐坤一起去买随身听，之前在家用的那个有些笨重他就没带来，想着在北京可以买到更新的型号。这样一想，他们之间就回有好多话题聊了，有来就有往嘛，他们见面的机会也会更多，哪怕只是还磁带时的几分钟，几分钟也够了，只要能见到他就够了，黄明昊跟自己说，一开始可不能太贪心，要慢慢来，可不能把蔡徐坤吓着，不能让他以为自己就是喜欢男人的变态，他只是喜欢他而已，只是恰巧他们都是男人，只是喜欢了就想亲近，他可不是变态。

晚上黄明昊准时到了开会的教室，想起前一晚的梦，他还担心该怎么面对蔡徐坤，他攥着手心想若无其事的打招呼，刚走到门口就看见李振洋跟蔡徐坤说了些什么招蔡徐坤捶他，李振洋顺势抓住他的手和自己的手掌贴在一起把玩起来，蔡徐坤一点拒绝的意思也没有，就任他玩弄着，两人有说有笑的，根本没有注意到正在门口暗自纠结的黄明昊。黄明昊顿时就不高兴了，咬牙切齿地走进教室在后排坐下，也没跟他们打招呼，翻开笔记本盯着空白的纸业生闷气。

很快人都来齐了，会长开始介绍在职干部，介绍到“蔡徐坤副会长”时蔡徐坤起身和大家打招呼，脸上带着标准的笑容，他的视线扫到最后一排时恰巧和黄明昊对视到，他的笑容的弧线更弯了些，黄明昊没有回应他的笑，但也没有移开视线，而是在赌气似的，严肃地盯着他。见黄明昊这样，蔡徐坤落座时的表情也带上了些许疑惑，他望着黄明昊，见黄明昊完全没有移开视线也没有表情，他蹙起了眉头。干部介绍完毕后会长要求新干事轮流自我介绍，黄明昊看蔡徐坤这才撇开了视线，礼貌地看着每一位自我介绍的新同学。

这次会议主要就是用来让大家互相认识的，以后一个月开一次大会，在秘书处的黄明昊直接领导是李振洋，蔡徐坤分管秘书处和宣传部两个部门，他们要每周开一次会。听到这黄明昊还激动了一下，然后看到蔡徐坤身边的李振洋，想到周会时不仅会见到蔡徐坤还会见到和他那么好的李振洋，黄明昊的脸又垮下来了。会长一宣布散会黄明昊就收拾好书包拎着就要走，也不想和蔡徐坤打招呼了，低着头就往门外钻。

“等等，黄明昊！”

黄明昊没预料到会有人叫他名字，下意识停下脚步回过头来，看见蔡徐坤，他这才反应过来刚才是蔡徐坤在叫他，他有些惊讶，但并不感到开心，因为蔡徐坤身边依然站着李振洋。

“待会儿有安排吗？”蔡徐坤问。

“回去上晚自习……”黄明昊说，他现在只想赶紧离开。

“学生会干事开会不用上晚自习，纪检知道的。”蔡徐坤说：“没事的话，跟我去看洋洋的演出吧。”

洋洋？！黄明昊没反应过来。

“来吗弟弟，我的演出。”说这李振洋一只胳膊搭上蔡徐坤的肩勾住他脖子，可能有些太用力勒的蔡徐坤喘不过气，惹得蔡徐坤用胳膊肘捅了他胸一下。

黄明昊这才意识到原来洋洋就是李振洋，蔡徐坤叫他叫的这么亲密，那个曾在自己怀里的人正在被对方圈在自己的胸膛。他好吃醋，可他连吃醋的资格都没有。

黄明昊酸涩的不是滋味，他攥紧了手中的包带，挤出了个颇为勉强的笑容说：“好啊，好啊，我去见识一下。”

李振洋演出的那个酒吧离学校不远，但也有一段距离，蔡徐坤说他们平时都是骑车去。黄明昊刚来京大不到一个月，连校园大门都没出去过，更别提买自行车了。好在那个年代还都是二八式自行车，凤凰牌的，前后都有杠，方便载人载货。蔡徐坤和李振洋都有自行车，谁载一下黄明昊都成。他们仨走到停车棚，蔡徐坤和李振洋把车子推出来，李振洋看了一眼黄明昊，跟蔡徐坤说要不要黄明昊自己骑车，他来载蔡徐坤。

“这样，要明昊载我吧，你的腿不是还没好，别费劲了。”说着蔡徐坤把车把交到黄明昊手里，示意他先骑上去，然后自己跳上了后座，搂着黄明昊的腰：“来，我给你指路”。

虽然载着蔡徐坤，但黄明昊一丁点都没觉得开心，一路上李振洋一直在和蔡徐坤聊着他们的老师的轶闻，还有他乐队的队友怎样怎样，黄明昊一点话都搭不上茬。骑到那个酒吧，看着李振洋被队友拉过去调琴，彻底剩下蔡徐坤和他时他才松了口气。他有些局促，不知道手脚该往哪里放。明显能看出大家和蔡徐坤都熟的很，老板直接上了蔡徐坤的酒，都不用他点单，看到他身边站着的黄明昊，还有点惊讶的样子。“我弟弟，”蔡徐坤拍拍黄明昊的肩说：“给他拿瓶雪花就行”。

这是黄明昊长这么大第一次看乐队演出，他们到的时候酒吧里人还少，他和蔡徐坤站在音响旁边，蔡徐坤举着pink martini，他举着一大杯冰啤冻着他不得不拽着衣袖垫一垫看着李振洋他们彩排，李振洋是吉他手，主唱是个看起来和黄明昊一般大的小孩，挺白挺漂亮，没过多久主唱宣布演出正式开始，周围爆发出一阵热烈的欢呼，黄明昊一回头吓一跳，这才发现不知何时酒吧已经灌满了人。他们表演了一个半小时，一半自己写的歌一半是翻唱，但对于黄明昊来说都差不多，反正他以前都没听过。压轴歌曲是崔健的《一无所有》，“这时你的手在颤抖，这时你的泪在流，莫非你是在告诉我，你爱我一无所有”，黄明昊听着听着就红了眼眶，他自己都不知道为什么。

演出结束后李振洋要和乐队继续排练，他们明天要去河北演出，黄明昊跟在蔡徐坤身后走出酒吧，他偷偷地吸了吸鼻子，希望蔡徐坤没有察觉到他在感伤。他从蔡徐坤手里接过车钥匙，打开车锁，骑上车座，他喝了三瓶啤酒，现在有点头晕，蔡徐坤也没少喝，但他看起来挺清醒的。蔡徐坤坐上后座，猛然搂住他的腰，他没预料到蔡徐坤会搂的这么用力，一下歪了车把，脚在地上踏了好几步才重新踩上踏板，载着蔡徐坤向前前进。

九月底北京的深夜已经有了些许凉意，但黄明昊觉得挺舒服的，夜风拂在身上，擦过他的耳垂撩起他的衣角，他想起蔡徐坤怕冷，他今天也很反常的只穿了一件衬衫，于是他扭头问他冷不冷，如果冷的话，他可以再抱紧点——

“好。”蔡徐坤应道。

紧接着他腰上的胳膊将他缠的更紧了，恍惚地他感受到对方的规律的心跳穿过他的胸膛，透过他的背，牵动到他的心房，他们的心跳频率逐渐变得一致，砰砰砰，在他耳边隆隆作响。和他心脏对应的那个位置，有一小块冰凉，过了一会才温暖起来，他觉得那应该是蔡徐坤的耳朵，他的耳朵和他的鼻尖一样，凉凉的。他感到蔡徐坤整个人贴在他的背上，他想松开车把，去摸摸缠在他腰间的那双手。他这么想着，也这么做了。他松开扶着车把的左手，抚在了蔡徐坤的手上。

“你的手好冰，”黄明昊说。他眼睛看着路，脚蹬着踏板，没有回头。

“这样还冰吗？”蔡徐坤说。黄明昊低下头，看见蔡徐坤将本是压在最下面的右手抽了出来，叠在他的左手手背之上，和手背的冰冷不同，蔡徐坤的手心干燥而温暖，“不冰了吧。”说着蔡徐坤挪了挪，换了个舒服的姿势继续靠在他身上：“好好骑车哦，我们得快些，不然会错过门禁的”，他的声音听上去有些撒娇，传到黄明昊大脑成了电视机失去信号时的嗡嗡声响，他右手扶着车把，左手被搂着他的蔡徐坤夹在他的两手之间，脚上用力的蹬着踏板，视线集中在昏暗的夜路上。不知道是不是这该死的酒精，还是那几首让他难过的歌曲，黄明昊又有了落泪的冲动，他想告诉他喜欢他。可是现在不行，他再次告诉自己，急不得、急不得，他告诉自己要将注意力放回前方。可他还是无法抑制地脸红了，虽然除了月亮和路灯，谁也没瞧见。他骑着车子，越想越鼻酸，他是那么那么的喜欢他，喜欢他。喜欢他到无可救药，他无法解释原因，他不想再去想，他只想流泪或告白，不想再拖了，他要告诉他喜欢他。不管他会不会给他一耳光或者告诉他他喜欢的是李振洋，都好过让他一个人困在由自己的喜欢围成的囚室中横冲直撞，鼻青脸肿，浑身是伤。

他微微抬起他左手的手指指尖，寻找蔡徐坤的指缝，一段一段的插进去，和他十指相扣。

蔡徐坤也没有拒绝，乖顺地任他分开他的指间，将他们的手缠绕在一起。

“傻孩子，”他听见他说，低低的笑声透过他的背传入他的耳朵，闷闷的，痒痒的。 

他们在宵禁前赶到了学校，大门在两人背后锁上，蔡徐坤跳下车站到黄明昊身旁，他们肩并肩走着，黄明昊偏过头看着蔡徐坤，他的身上仿佛笼罩了一层星光。和他们刚认识时相比他的头发又长长了，乌黑的长发，折射着银色的月光，他停住脚步，看着他，蔡徐坤见他停住，也跟着他停下，他微微瞪大了眼睛，好像在问他怎么啦，黄明昊笑了笑，抬起手将他一侧垂下的发别在他耳边，又顺势揉了揉他的耳垂，果然和他的鼻尖一样冰冰凉凉，他的耳朵圆圆的，像他第一次在食堂吃到的猫耳朵那样，他今天没有戴耳钉，可以摸到他耳朵上的一个个耳洞，有一枚在耳骨上。

“痛吗？”黄明昊轻声问。

蔡徐坤摇摇头，抬手捉住了他的手腕。

他看着月色下眼波流转的他，松开了另一只扶在车把上的手，车子在他的身后倒下，无辜的车铃发出尖锐的叫声撕裂沉默的夜幕，车轮咔嚓咔嚓的打着转，可他管不了这么多了，他捏住他的下巴，闭上自己的眼睛，低头吻住他。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 禁止未成年人阅读

三

 

妈妈说黄明昊幼儿园的时候喜欢抱着别人亲亲，人家说昊昊啵一个白胖白胖的小黄明昊就会摇摇晃晃张着双臂扑过来要亲亲，“就经常香一个在人家脸上，可不害臊咯，”逢年过节妈妈就要拿出这个事情讲一讲，“我都是个大人了妈妈”，无论黄明昊怎么抗议，妈妈还是要笑眯眯地讲，搞得黄明昊这个一米八三的大个儿无地自容。

他有偷偷地想过为什么小时候喜欢亲亲别人，想想可能是嘴唇碰到脸颊的感觉非常好吧，软软的嘴唇，软软的脸。

但他从来没有幻想过自己的初吻会在哪里，会和谁发生，就算是高中时喜欢班上的学习委员，那时每天和她一起刷题，帮她在食堂抢位置，放学时送她回家，他都没有想要和她牵牵手，亲亲脸。

他没有预期过的初吻现下便那么自然而然的发生了，又自然又意外，因为没有设想因此更能称之为惊喜。他的唇贴上他的，除了唇贴着唇以外他也不知道下一步该如何进行，他们这样相依着几秒钟的时间，他感到蔡徐坤的舌先撬开了他的齿缝探寻到他的舌尖，然后他便缩了回去，好像在害羞似的。黄明昊这才恍然大悟，原来接吻是应该这样子，用自己的舌头和对方的舌头缠绵，于是这次换成他袭击到对方的口中，蔡徐坤本是勾着他手腕的手无力的垂下，黄明昊的手得到了自由，那只捏着蔡徐坤下巴的手将他更用力的按住，那只自由的手紧紧的环住蔡徐坤的腰。蔡徐坤的身子软踏踏又轻飘飘，黄明昊生怕自己太用力就把他折断了。他亲吻着他，他们的舌头纠缠在一起，他品味着蔡徐坤，他尝起来是混着酒精的树莓，尔后他感受到了丝丝咸味，是泪水。

我怎么又哭了，黄明昊想。

他睁开眼睛望着蔡徐坤，但没有断开这个吻，蔡徐坤的双眼紧闭着，睫毛颤抖，他的泪水粘的蔡徐坤满脸都是，顺着他的脸颊滑到他们的口中。他闭上眼，将他拥的更紧。可他胸腔中的激动在不断的涌，他的泪不停的往下掉。

不知过了多久他们才断开这个吻，见他哭的狼狈，蔡徐坤温柔地用自己的手掌拭去黄明昊脸上的泪，黄明昊也抬起手，擦着印在蔡徐坤脸上的他的泪。他们望着对方，抚着彼此的脸。

蔡徐坤噗嗤笑出声来：“像不像’执手相看泪眼，竟无语凝噎’？”说罢自己又摇了摇头：“不像不像，不能说这种晦气话，我们又不是要永远分离了，只是，真的得快些回宿舍了……”

“好。”黄明昊破涕为笑，他又在蔡徐坤唇上啄了啄才依依不舍的放开他，弯腰把摔惨了的自行车扶起来。两人停好车往宿舍楼走去，没了自行车挡在中间，黄明昊这会儿手脚都不知道该哪里放了，他想牵蔡徐坤的手，但又有些害羞，他们像两个同去好友家作客但彼此陌生的客人，不知道该用什么话题化解这种微妙的尴尬才最合适。

他们并肩走着，眼见着宿舍楼越来越近，今夜分别的时刻越来越近，黄明昊终还是鼓起勇气牵住了他的手。他的手掌软软的，他忍不住想要一直牵，他牵了就不想放开了。

“我喜欢你。”黄明昊说：“我喜欢你所以我亲你。”

“好。”蔡徐坤轻声说。

“我不知道我为什么会喜欢你，是不是很奇怪。”黄明昊又说：“我自己都搞不拎清……明明我们才刚认识不久，都没有见过几面——”

“你相信一见钟情吗？”蔡徐坤打断他。

“相信吧，文学作品里的爱情大部分都是一见钟情，不过可能也是日久生情没什么写头，不够戏剧性。”黄明昊回答。

“我们这样就是一见钟情了。”蔡徐坤说：“我和你。”

“一见钟情的话，是不是就不需要原因了？”黄明昊问。

“我猜是的。”蔡徐坤答。

“那好，我就不想了，反正，原因不重要，我知道我喜欢你，你知道我喜欢你，这样就够了。”黄明昊说。

“对呢。”蔡徐坤点点头。

他们像普通情侣那般紧靠着彼此，牵着彼此的手安静地走着脚下的路。

两人到理学院的宿舍门口时，松开了彼此的手。“要说晚安了吗？”黄明昊转身看着蔡徐坤，眼睛里写满了不情愿。蔡徐坤看着他，犹豫了一下，主动上前跟阿姨打招呼，说自己是学生会的，带黄明昊看病去了，送他上去就走，黄明昊连忙配合的咳嗽起来，阿姨打量了他一下就他们把楼门打开了。楼里已经熄灯了，漆黑一片。黄明昊走在前，蔡徐坤因和阿姨道谢而落后他几步，两人一前一后上了楼，刚拐到楼梯口阿姨看不见的地方，蔡徐坤便被黄明昊捉住了手，紧攥着他的手和他十指相扣，他们在寂静中安静地踩过一节节楼梯，到了黄明昊宿舍那层，他们同时停住了脚步。黄明昊回头看着落他一个台阶的蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤抬头看着低头望着他的黄明昊，逆光，他看不清他的脸，墙上，他的剪影正弯下腰向他靠近。

这一次是黄明昊双手捧住他的下巴抬起他的脸，他见他的眼角闪烁着钻石一样的光芒。他是在流泪吗，黄明昊想，或许是我的泪又掉到了他的脸上。

“我也不知道为什么我会忍不住掉泪，明明我特别讨厌哭，今天好像把我这辈子的泪都流干了，莫名其妙的。”黄明昊喃喃地说，他缓缓靠近他的唇，用牙尖轻轻咬上蔡徐坤饱满的下唇，他们的鼻息搅在一起晕开在空气，蒸发掉的是他无声的泪水，是他自己又哭了。

“你的问题好多，”蔡徐坤忍不住笑了起来，他的唇被黄明昊吮着，他的声音含含糊糊听不太清：“我要送你一本《十万个为什么》”。

他们又缠绵了一会黄明昊才不舍地将他放开，他的额头抵着他的，他自己也忍不住笑了起来。

蔡徐坤陪他走到宿舍门口，抱着他在他耳畔说了声晚安，黄明昊点点头，蔡徐坤刚转身要走就又被黄明昊拉回了怀里抱着他不撒手，“又不是见不到面了，”蔡徐坤说：“明天中午，我们可以一起吃饭。”

“你在哪个教室，我去找你，”黄明昊说：“我想等你下课。”

“好，”蔡徐坤刮了刮黄明昊的鼻尖：“放我走吧黄明昊小朋友，明天见。”

黄明昊躺在床上，思绪万分，这才分开不过半小时，他就已经开始想念蔡徐坤，他压根睡不着，如果手头有红豆，他恨不得起身把它们一颗颗数完再碾成沙，喂到蔡徐坤嘴边，让他尝到这浓浓的相思。

再一次，他在对蔡徐坤的想念里入睡，“我们这样就是一见钟情了，我和你”，这是他沉睡前脑中闪过的最后一句话。

当时他好像忘记同他确认，这是否意味着他对他也是一见钟情呢？他跟自己说明天见到他时一定要仔细问一问。

第二天他还是忘记确认了，但他们又一次接吻了。图书馆三层，他正在仔细地对着索书号寻找他要读的书，蔡徐坤蹑手蹑脚从他身后钻出来捂住了他的双眼。他被吓了一跳但又不敢出声，蔡徐坤也没法咯咯笑，明明眼睛都笑弯了却只敢小声喘息着，黄明昊拿好自己要的书，抓着调皮的蔡徐坤的胳膊，勾到怀里猛的亲了一口。这下轮到蔡徐坤吓傻了，愣在那里几秒后羞红了脸。

第三天他们不仅仅一起吃了中饭，还一起吃了晚饭。

第四天、第五天、第六天以及以后的每一天，除了上课和开会，其他时间他们总会在一起，虽然李振洋也会和他们在一起。很多人已经把黄明昊当成了蔡徐坤的远房亲戚，不然无法解释为何两个看起来不会出现在同一张纸上的两个人整天形影不离，从这个角度来讲，李振洋和他们在一起，反而成了他们的掩护。黄明昊和李振洋的关系说不上好，但也没有那么坏，李振洋算是他的直系领导，在蔡徐坤面前不会怎么使唤黄明昊，在秘书处做事的时候就会很爱挑黄明昊的刺儿。李振洋喜欢蔡徐坤，在黄明昊被李振洋第三次逼着回去改已经修改了无数遍的文件内容的时候黄明昊终于意识到，他不知道蔡徐坤是否有和李振洋提到他们两的关系，不过他和蔡徐坤是这么好的哥们，又喜欢他，他想他不可能不知道。在黄明昊意识到李振洋喜欢蔡徐坤之后他到抽了一口气，倒不是因为吃醋，而是因为后怕，如果他没有出现，那蔡徐坤就会是李振洋的了，好险，黄明昊顺了顺气，好在自己出现在了正确的时刻拥有了蔡徐坤的心，现在是他和蔡徐坤在一起，他不吃醋、也很放心，因为他百分百确信蔡徐坤心里只有他，他和蔡徐坤是相爱着的，虽然他从来没有问过蔡徐坤，但他们心灵心灵相通。说来他和蔡徐坤相处这段时间他们从未讨论过他们的关系，那种确定关系的仪式也没有，但他认为他们这样应该就是在谈恋爱了，他们是情侣，只有情侣才会无时无刻都想对方在一起、和对方手牵手、和对方拥抱、和对方接吻。

十月份的某个周末他和蔡徐坤进行了两人第一次正式的“出游”，只有他和蔡徐坤，因为“我们去香山看枫叶吧，”蔡徐坤兴致勃勃地说：“洋洋要演出，我们两人可以去远一点的地方”。说来京大的位置本来就偏，最近最繁华的地方就是五道口了，这里号称“宇宙的中心”，确实要啥有啥，蔡徐坤陪他在这里买到了新随身听、买了个相机、还有一堆衣服，以至于黄明昊到了北京都没机会去其他地方转悠。本来两人应该一起规划行程的，虽然香山离京大也就一个多小时的车程，但他们毅然决定在附近住下，第二天还可以去爬个山什么的。那周正赶上院里办活动，蔡徐坤忙的抽不开身，黄明昊自己跑去五道口买了本北京旅游地图研究了一下怎么过去，又备足了胶卷和电池，在供销社买了一些杂货，结账时若无其事地拿了一包避孕套。

赏完枫叶他们回到附近的招待所，黄明昊先洗好了澡上了床津津有味地看着电视里播的美国片，完全把之前藏在包里的那些东西忘在了脑后。蔡徐坤正在他包里拿换洗内裤，翻到这条避孕套时他一脸震惊，扭头用着“坦白从宽抗拒从严”的严肃表情看着他，黄明昊脸涨得通红，心虚地挠了挠后脑勺：“鬼使神差……”，真的是鬼使神差，其实在买那盒避孕套之前他真的没有想到要这么快和蔡徐坤发生关系，纯粹是抱着一丝侥幸心理买了，万一呢，万一蔡徐坤也愿意怎么办呢？但对黄明昊来说，这个万一也就约等于无，虽然之前不是没梦见过，但他们才在一起不久，一切接触还停留在纯真的牵手，浪漫的接吻上，黄明昊压根都不知道男人和男人之间应该怎么做这个事，他和蔡徐坤一起看了不少电影，有些不乏裸露镜头，但毕竟无法作为教学片来看，那个年代性教育又极其匮乏，以至于黄明昊对安全性行为的唯一印象就是需要有避孕套。

“我又生不了孩子，”蔡徐坤把套丢到黄明昊床上，怒气冲冲地去洗澡了。

完蛋了，闯祸了，黄明昊无奈地摊在床上，为了不引起注意他们要的是双人间，两张床，本来他还想跟蔡徐坤说把两张床拼在一起，这样他就可以搂着他睡觉了，现在看来怕是没这个希望了。他完全没有意识到蔡徐坤生气的点有什么问题。

电影放完了，黄明昊百无聊赖地换着台，他感觉蔡徐坤在浴室呆了好久，估计还在生他的气。翻着翻着台都翻完了都变雪花了也没什么好看的，黄明昊烦躁地按了关机键。他跳下床走到浴室门口小心翼翼地敲了敲门：“还生气呢？”，里面没有回应，他等了等，听见蔡徐坤的脚步声，很快门被拉开，氤氲的雾气从中漫出，将他们围绕。

光裸的蔡徐坤抱着浴巾局促不安地站在他面前，眼睛瞟向别处，他的唇在热气的蒸腾下显得愈加的红，身体因为房间里略低于浴室的空气侵袭而颤抖。

“反正都买了，还是不要浪费比较好。”蔡徐坤低着头咬着唇说。

黄明昊愣住了。

“不做拉倒。”见黄明昊愣在那里没反应，蔡徐坤拉下脸来，嘟囔着，后退一步正要把门摔上，黄明昊伸手“啪”的将门抵住，扯掉蔡徐坤手中的浴巾，又脱掉自己的，然后猛地将他拥住。他感觉自己用尽了全身的力气，这样抱着他，他太激动了，一时间除了抱住他他并不知该如何是好。他感受到他的性器和蔡徐坤的贴在了一起，隔着他的内裤。他不敢低头看，但单单他们的生殖器正贴在一起这个想法就要他血脉喷张了。蔡徐坤也是，僵硬在他的怀抱，不知所措。

后来还是蔡徐坤先采取了行动，他哆哆嗦嗦地拉开了黄明昊的内裤，用自己的手包住黄明昊的阴茎，脸滴出血的红。

几乎是蔡徐坤摸上他的那一刻黄明昊就觉得自己要射了。他很少手淫，高中时因好奇观察过自己的身体，但每次自渎总觉得罪恶。上了大学之后住校完全没有手淫的机会，只有在洗澡时偶尔会来上一次，射精的快感只有那一瞬间，之后随之而来的均是空虚。虽然他时常梦到和蔡徐坤肌肤相亲，但他并不能真正理解性爱的美妙，射精也没有爽到烟花会绽放的程度啊。

此时此刻，他的阴茎正被蔡徐坤握在手中，他感到对方小心翼翼地在他的阴茎上上下运动，虽然正在帮他做着这种事，但他完全不好意思面对，他的脸埋在他的肩窝。黄明昊的阴茎越来越烫，蔡徐坤的身体也是，他们像发了高烧的婴儿，无助而原始。

在蔡徐坤感到自己胳膊开始发酸的时候黄明昊终于射精了，第一次因为爱情而射出的精液和自慰时相比更浓稠，也因为太久没有解决过，黄明昊射了好几股才清空了存活，一滩奶白色的精液晕开在蔡徐坤的手心。

“纸……”蔡徐坤别过头，难为情的说。

刚射精的黄明昊还沉浸在方才的余韵中抱着蔡徐坤不放手，原来性的快感是这样的，黄明昊想，真的可怕，真的像毒品，虽然他刚刚射过，但他已经迫不及待想要再来一次了。

“昊昊，松开我，我要擦擦，手上都是你的东西……”见黄明昊没反应，蔡徐坤不得不又提醒了一下。

黄明昊这才依依不舍地松开他，他去床头抽了两张面纸，刚要递给蔡徐坤，像是想起什么似的，他的手僵持在半空：“你说，我们该怎么做……？”

“什么怎么做？”蔡徐坤不明白。

“就是，就是我的这个怎么才能进到你那里……”黄明昊不好意思地说：“就是，就是你又没有……女生的那个……”

听他这样说，蔡徐坤脸一阵红一阵白：“就这样就行了，什么进去不进去的。”

“那安全套怎么用？不都是要用的吗？”

“哎呀我不要和你进行这种话题！给我纸！”

说这蔡徐坤上来就要抢黄明昊手中的纸，他的动作太大了，手中的精液顺着胳膊滴到地上，黄明昊喉头一紧，拦腰将他搂住，毫不犹豫地啃上他的唇。

蔡徐坤在他的热吻中就范了，勾着他的脖子和缠绵。

一边吻着，蔡徐坤一边抓着黄明昊的手往后方探，黄明昊顶顶聪明，一下就明白了具体该是那里，他一边吻着蔡徐坤一边顺着他的脊椎向下摸，摸到他的臀瓣，顺势分开他的骨缝，指尖在他的后穴口打转。

然而在黄明昊的手指刚触碰到他羞于启齿的部位时，蔡徐坤就开始后悔了：“算，算了吧……”他在黄明昊的怀里犹豫着。

“乖，我们试试……”黄明昊拉过他的手，将他手中的精液擦到自己手中，因为在空气中停留的太久，已经半干涸。“借这个一用，”黄明昊说，他用食指沾了沾没有凝固的精液，轻柔地插进蔡徐坤的后穴之中。

如此隐秘的部位甫一被外界触碰，蔡徐坤的肌肉本能地抗拒对方手指的入侵，他的身体再度变得僵硬，双臂用力挡住黄明昊将他向外推。黄明昊不得不停住手上的动作先行安抚他，他一边轻抚着他的背，一边吻着他向床的方向移动。蔡徐坤瘫软在床上，不自觉的分开了双腿，缠住黄明昊的腰。

黄明昊没在逼迫他，他将精液抹在蔡徐坤的大腿根上，他又硬了，透明的前列腺液冒了出来，蔡徐坤的也是，黄明昊将两人的阴茎碰在一起，龟头相触时，发出了一声浅浅的叹息。这种感觉亲密的诡异，亲密的恶心，他们的阴茎硬到发红，丑陋的东西，丑陋的性，可又是亲密的最高级，黄明昊忍不住去想如果自己真的进入蔡徐坤的身体，和他合二为一会是什么样的感觉，他想那应该就是真正的灵肉结合，不再需要释义。可他置身处地的想想，若是蔡徐坤要求进入自己，他想想那种痛，他自己也是无法接受的，因此他也不想逼迫蔡徐坤，反正他们才在一起不过半个月，未来还有这么长的时间要一起渡过，总是会有真正结合的那一天的。

“你的安全套呢……”蔡徐坤在黄明昊的热吻之下断断续续地说：“拿来。”黄明昊依依不舍地断开他们的吻，停住手上正在进行的动作，翻到包里的避孕套拿过来。蔡徐坤从他的手里接过，那时的避孕套是塑封装，可以看到橡胶色的圆片浸泡在透明的黏液里，蔡徐坤拆了一片，将里面的液体挤到自己的手上，他看着黄明昊，将自己的腿分的更开，用自己的手向自己的后方摸去，他的脸红透了，粉红色的毛细血管在薄薄的皮肤下细胞在游动。黄明昊立刻明白了他是要拿这个做润滑，他心中的感动似潮涌，除了亲吻他他不知道还有什么办法可以表达自己的感受。他也撕开一片安全套，将那个薄薄的橡胶套在自己的阴茎上，而后他跪在床上，将蔡徐坤的腿架在自己的肩头，又将剩余的润滑挤到自己的阴茎上，用龟头在蔡徐坤的后穴边上磨着，他看着蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤也回望着他。

那里毕竟不是用来做这档子事儿的地方，他完全无法进入，不得不停下拆了更多套子挤出润滑液在手上，给蔡徐坤扩张。这会他已经不觉得自己是要和蔡徐坤发生性关系了，他们现在做的这一切像是为某种神秘仪式做准备，做好准备之后他们就可以合二为一，他会在蔡徐坤的身体里，蔡徐坤会包容他，他们灵肉合一。

在塞入三指之后蔡徐坤后方终于松弛下来，黄明昊趁机将自己的阴茎顶入，刚进去了一节手指的长度，蔡徐坤脸色刷的变的惨白，本来勃起的阴茎也软了下去。黄明昊心疼的不得了，连忙撤出。“不，进来，你来就好了……”蔡徐坤声音微弱：“这次如果不行，下次还是会痛，长痛不如短痛。”黄明昊被他说服了，他咬着下唇再次插入，他感受到了巨大的阻力，蔡徐坤拽着他的胳膊，双眼失焦。“都进来了吗？”蔡徐坤问，他的额头渗出汗珠，眼角泪水滑落，他的下体似乎已经不属于他的，太痛了，他感到下面被生生撕裂，他感到他的血在流。

“进来了，”看着这样难受的蔡徐坤，黄明昊感觉自己又要哭了，现下他的阴茎已经完完全全埋在蔡徐坤的身体之中，方才顶到中段时忽然顺滑了很多，他低头一看才发现原来蔡徐坤是流血了，那一瞬间他好像懂了男人对于处女血的执着，手帕上的那抹落红，是完整的、纯洁的对方被自己亲手拆分、玷污的证明。但比这仪式感更多的，依然是感动，只有天下第一的信任才能把自己这样毫无保留的交出去，只有最浓醇的爱意才能将自己这样全身心的交付。黄明昊在蔡徐坤的身体里抽动，蔡徐坤的眉头因痛苦和快感紧蹙。黄明昊想他这辈子都不要和蔡徐坤分开，他想他这辈子都会好好爱蔡徐坤，唯有这样才能对的起蔡徐坤的这份爱意和信任，他在心里暗自发誓这辈子都不能负他，如果他负了他他想老天都不会放过他。但他不怕，他有信心和他携手度过未来的每一个关口，他好爱他，这确认就是爱情了，如果这都不是爱情，那么什么又是爱情呢，这种任何人和事都无法阻挡的冲动。

这也是他第一次见蔡徐坤流泪，他那么美，连哭泣也是染着悲剧色彩的美丽，谁会不对这样的脸一见钟情。他弯下腰用舌尖舔过他的泪痕，抓着他的手亲吻他的每一只指腹，他想如果是世界末日，那就停留在这一瞬间就好，深灰色的火山灰将正在做爱的他们二人吞没，千年后他们被挖掘出土，灌进石膏，成为铸像，陈列在博物馆里展出，参观的每一个人都会看见这样的他们，他在他的身体里，他在亲吻他的指尖，他望着他，眼角滑下泪珠，全世界都会为他们的爱情动容。

他在他背后将他紧拥，他亲吻着他的耳朵，耳廓上有一枚小小的痣，他用心记住，舔过他耳朵上每一个耳洞。他在他的体内射精，最后那一股暖流在他身体最深处发射，他感到无法言语的莫大的满足，我爱你，他在他耳边轻声说。他们依偎了一会，他再度抚上他的阴茎，上下运动，虽然他已经很疲惫，但他还没有释放过。过了一会他松开了他，起身跪在他双腿之间，看着他的眼睛含住了他的龟头。他第一次给男人口交，那时他甚至都不知道这种行为是“口交”，他舔的很笨拙，他接受的很小心，他感到他在紧张，于是他以最温柔的动作吮吸着他的阴茎，花了一会儿时间他才感受到他的放松，他的头发被他捉住，按下他的头，他的龟头顶到他的喉头他差点干呕，但这和他受的苦相比又有什么呢，他想，他只想要他快乐。最后他在他的口中高潮，他将他的精液悉数吞下，粘稠的，无法形容的味道，但这并不重要，他甘之如饴。再次，他从他的身后将他拥住，握着他的手和他十指相扣。他们的呼吸逐渐变得平缓，他们相拥在这张狭窄的床上安稳睡去，直到天明。

 


	4. Chapter 4

四

 

走出中国古籍入门的考场，黄明昊看见正在等他的蔡徐坤，这是他大一上学期最后一门考试，考完了就解脱了，他即将迎来和蔡徐坤二人独处的假期，他有些激动，加快了脚下的步伐走向蔡徐坤。蔡徐坤里三层外三成把自己裹成了一个雪球，头上戴着白色的耳罩，双手揣在兜里，北京的冬天很冷，冻的哆哆嗦嗦直跳脚，他看见他出来，用力的朝他挥挥手，眼睛弯弯，蹦蹦跳跳地朝他迎上去。

“考得怎么样？”蔡徐坤摘掉耳罩，挂在脖子上，取下一边的耳机问黄明昊。黄明昊自然而然地拿过耳机塞到自己的耳朵里，果然是R.E.M，Michael Stipe在唱“ this is my mistake, let me make it good ”，蔡徐坤最近迷上了他们。和蔡徐坤交往这几个月，他已经爱上了欧美音乐，他发现在歌曲的选择上他和蔡徐坤有着相似的品味，无论是书、音乐、还是电影，蔡徐坤推荐给他的，他都很喜欢，他们也一起探索了不少新唱片，他想伯牙子期、阮籍嵇康的快乐也不过如此吧！更何况，蔡徐坤和他之间还有爱情。

“主要感谢蔡学长帮我复习。”黄明昊开心地说：“你要我背熟的要点果然都考了。”

“那是当然，我辅导过的学生可没有不优秀的，哪个不拿奖学金呢？”蔡徐坤昂起下巴，一脸得意。

“哦？你还辅导过谁？”黄明昊听上去有些醋意，他装作好哥们那样勾住了蔡徐坤的脖子把他圈进自己的怀里，脸贴住蔡徐坤的脸，打趣到。

“那我教过的学生太多了，让我数一数哈，你洋哥，瑞斌呐、希侃，正昊——”说着蔡徐坤还真认真掰起手指数了起来。

“好好好，我吃醋了。”黄明昊更用力的将蔡徐坤圈的更紧，不甘心地承认，：“以后不准再教别人，只可以教我！”

“那好吧，”蔡徐坤歪着头勾着他的腰靠在他的胸口几秒，又立马站直了和他一起往前走：“看在你这么真诚的份上，我就勉强答应你了。”

他们计划先去吃饭再去租几盘录像看电影，黄明昊已经通知家里这个寒假他不打算回去，“春节就在学校和同学一起过了，学校给我们留校的安排在留学生宿舍，不用担心，有地方住，条件比普通宿舍还好，”黄明昊一只手举着听筒，一只手被蔡徐坤握在掌心玩着，蔡徐坤玩了一会儿腻了就对着他做鬼脸，黄明昊一边看着蔡徐坤傻笑一边摸着他的下巴：“放心，放心，钱够用，不用给我汇，我自己有在挣钱……当家教啊，真的不用担心我。好，好，回头就给你们寄张照片，知道了，我会给爷爷奶奶打电话的。”

他挂了电话，握住蔡徐坤的手腕，在他的手背上亲了亲。

这是他和蔡徐坤搬过来的第一晚，也是他第一次看见雪。北方的雪好大，一晚上就把世界抹上了白，黄明昊爬到窗边拉开窗帘，看着窗外银装素裹的景象手舞足蹈大叫起来，吵醒了还在梦境里的蔡徐坤。蔡徐坤睡眼惺忪地抬起胳膊，摸了几下才摸到他用来当睡衣的白色背心的衣角，把他扯回床上来，这背心领口太大了，直接滑下黄明昊肩头，露出了半个身子。黄明昊索性脱下衣服钻回被窝搂住蔡徐坤：“宝贝我们去打雪仗吧！”黄明昊兴奋地不行，恨不得现在就冲下楼去。“再睡一会，好累……”蔡徐坤翻了个身把脸埋进被子里，他的鼻息平稳，看上去就快要入睡的时候，他的眼皮微微抖动起来，舒服的呻吟从他唇边溜走，他挪动了一下，躺平了身子，将腿张的更开，本是放在被子外的手也被他收了回去，随着被子里的起伏，他的脸上露出餍足的笑容。

过了一会儿，黄明昊的脑袋从他胸前钻了出来，径直吻上他的唇，他象征性地推了推，就被黄明昊擒住了手腕，从指间蹭到他唇角，于是他就妥协了，眯着眼睛，笑着与他热吻。

“尝尝你自己的味道，”黄明昊一边吻一边说：“看来是我昨晚没有要你尽兴，这大早上的，竟然还有这么浓……”“收！”蔡徐坤捶了捶黄明昊的胸口嗔道：“我发现你越来越流氓了啊！”“说来也是奇怪，一遇到你我就成了流氓，是该我反思呢，还是你反思呢？”黄明昊看着他一本正经地说。

“切，”蔡徐坤笑着给了他一个白眼。

和他们普通宿舍不一样，留学生宿舍有独立的卫生间，黄明昊和蔡徐坤缠绵了一会，就拖着蔡徐坤下床洗漱，困得要死的蔡徐坤不禁感叹年轻人体力就是好，昨天他们才搬来，两人就折腾到半夜，今早蔡徐坤想赖个床还不行，还要被年轻人拉去打雪仗，再加上刚射精不久，他一边刷牙一边上下眼皮直打架，这牙刷完了也快靠在黄明昊怀里睡着了。

黄明昊看见他真的累，就要他靠在自己肩上，接了一盆温水把毛巾泡软了又拧到半干，温柔的给蔡徐坤擦脸，从耳朵到眼角，细心的清洁过每一处，又重复了几遍这个动作。他怕蔡徐坤觉得凉了或烫了，每次擦之前都先在自己的手背试试温度才敢给蔡徐坤擦。蔡徐坤虽然很困，但也知道黄明昊的体贴，用脑袋蹭了蹭黄明昊的颈窝，像是在撒娇。

给蔡徐坤洗完脸，黄明昊拿起他从家里带来的美加净涂在蔡徐坤脸上，膏体很冰，刚碰到蔡徐坤的脸时他忍不住抖了一下。“乖，擦香香，”黄明昊哄他：“擦了脸蛋就会变香香～”蔡徐坤眯着眼睛笑起来，任由黄明昊肉乎乎的手掌在他脸上涂抹，好奇怪，他好喜欢被黄明昊当小孩哄，如果是别人这样对他他就要发脾气了，可是被黄明昊，这个自己都还是个小孩的小孩哄着，他就觉得好温暖。“好了！”黄明昊看着蔡徐坤满意地说：“换衣服，打雪仗去！”

“嗯，”蔡徐坤点点头，勾住黄明昊的脖子，用自己的脸颊在他的脸颊上蹭了蹭：“很软，很香～”

“很软很香！”黄明昊一边重复着他的话，一边捏了捏他的鼻尖。

两人裹着蔡徐坤家里寄来的军大衣套着棉帽下了楼，有些留学生已经开始在堆雪人了，蔡徐坤正弯腰看着人家堆，结果被黄明昊出其不意用雪球砸到了脑袋，蔡徐坤吃痛的叫出声，立刻弯下腰捧了一掊雪向黄明昊丢去，被黄明昊闪开了。“你说雪是什么味道，”黄明昊舔了舔嘴唇：“我要尝尝！”说着他蹲下来拨开一层雪，把粘着灰的那层撇开，捏了一大坨夹层的雪放到嘴里，看他那样蔡徐坤笑弯了腰：“天啊，你怎么考上大学的，雪和雨本质有什么区别！”“哼，我就不信你刚来北京看到下雪没有像我这样，”黄明昊一脸不怀好意地眯起眼睛：“看我厉害！”说着他立马弯腰揉雪球要砸蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤忙着躲开，他们今天就像两个儿童一样幼稚，在雪地里嬉闹着好不恣意，很快蔡徐坤就笑着摔倒在了雪地里，黄明昊立马扑在他身上往他脖子里塞雪，蔡徐坤挣扎着但实在抵不过黄明昊的力气，两只手被他分按在脑袋两边，黄明昊直勾勾地盯着他，他也看着他，忽的他觉得眼睛好痛，像是被白皑皑的雪反射的阳光所刺伤，他不得不闭上眼睛。他感到黄明昊的温热鼻息喷到他的脸上。

没过几秒，身上的压力消失了，他偏过头，睁开眼，一个留学生正问他们要不要一起玩，黄明昊爽快地答应了，握着他的手腕将他拉起来。他们跟着那个学生的身后向人群走去，蔡徐坤感到黄明昊用力捏了捏他的手心，他没那么不爽了。

这群人快把雪地糟蹋了个遍才各自散去，黄明昊奔回宿舍拿来他的相机，要蔡徐坤拍他和雪人的合照，说洗出来之后要给家里寄过去。那会儿天色已经暗了，蔡徐坤也不知道自己拍上没拍上，胶卷咔咔地走。拍了几张之后黄明昊拉着他要一起拍，那时候最普通的胶卷相机可没有什么反转自拍功能，为了把两个人都拍进去黄明昊手伸的老长，搂着蔡徐坤脖子和他脸贴着脸，一边拍一边嘟囔说应该叫刚才几个洋鬼子给他们拍完再走的，蔡徐坤看他絮絮叨叨地一直念像个小老头就忍不住笑，黄明昊也不知道焦到底对没对准，和蔡徐坤刚才一样，猛按快门就对了。蔡徐坤笑着的呼吸暖暖的，搔的他耳朵痒，他一转头，就正好蹭上他的脸。

喀嚓。

晚饭是去食堂吃的，等他们出来时，天已经黑透了。“明天我们可以不出门吗，”黄明昊说：“我们可以在屋里呆一天吗，就吃泡面好不好，虽然这样过大年三十有点简陋，但我就想和你一起过新年，就只有我们俩，你和我，我们俩。”

“好啊，”蔡徐坤点点头：“去小卖部囤点粮食吧，你不想出门的话，未来几天我们都不要出门了。”

“喔！坤坤最好了！”黄明昊振臂高呼起来，一边喊一边跳。“还真是个孩子，”蔡徐坤无奈地摇摇头。他们买了一堆泡面，各种味道，饼干啊巧克力北冰洋，能吃的能喝的都被黄明昊拿了一遍，还有仙女棒，蔡徐坤说拿小姑娘玩的东西干什么：“过年就是要放烟花的呀，”黄明昊一本正经地说：“这个就是烟花了！”他抽出两根点上，火花在他的指尖绽放，“看，好不好看，是不是特别好看！”他一边挥舞着一遍跟蔡徐坤炫耀，塞了一根仙女棒到他手上，“好看，好看，”真的挺好看的，蔡徐坤想，金灿灿，他喜欢金色。

“对！你别动！就这样！我给你拍一张！”黄明昊一手提着塑料袋一手摸出相机，对着蔡徐坤咔嚓咔嚓。“这么暗，拍的到吗？”蔡徐坤说：“别拍了，这么冷，我们快回家。”

如果时间可以停留在这一刻就好了，黄明昊想，他被“回家”二字触动了。怎么这两个字从蔡徐坤口中说出来就有这么大的魅力呢，“我们回家”，可以是“我们回家吧……”“我们回家啊。”“我们回家嘛！”家里有他，还有他，黄明昊和蔡徐坤二人在一起的地方就是家了。他想起之前蔡徐坤给他听猫王的歌，Home Is Where The Heart Is：

_ 心在哪儿，家就在哪儿。 _

_ 我的心，就在你所在的任何地方。 _

_ 有你在的地方，就是我的家。 _

他想如果他现在已经是耄耋之年就好了，眼前站着的是已经老去的、弓着腰的蔡徐坤就好了，那就意味着他们已经幸福一辈子了。

“怎么还愣着呀，”蔡徐坤伸出一根手指戳了戳黄明昊的脸，“走啦，我好冷哦，快啦。”

“我爱你，”黄明昊说。

蔡徐坤愣住了。

“我说我爱你，”黄明昊又重复了一遍：“你不用说爱我，你不用回答。你也不用说我还太年轻不懂得什么叫爱情，你什么都不用说。现在，我们回家。”

“好，”蔡徐坤轻声说：“回家。”

黄明昊跨步上前，拥住他。

又下雪了。

黄明昊的生日正好赶上他们寒假的尾巴，明天他们就要搬回原来的宿舍了，想到这，黄明昊顿时连生日都不想过了，趴在床上百无聊赖的翻着海子的诗集，蔡徐坤不知道从哪里变出了一个大蛋糕摆在黄明昊面前，还有生日帽和蜡烛，说不惊喜是不可能的，黄明昊兴致回来了些，乖乖让蔡徐坤把生日帽戴到他头上，看他点上蜡烛，然后在他面前坐下，一边拍手一边给他唱生日快乐歌。唱完之后蔡徐坤要他许愿，要许三个愿望：“不可以说出来，说出来就不灵了，”他严肃地叮嘱道：“还有要一口气吹完哦，一口气吹完才能全部实现！”，于是他很认真地许了三个愿望，其中一个许给了蔡徐坤，他希望他一切顺遂，可以做自己想做的事，那时候他不知道许愿是不能帮别人许愿的，也不能许这种虚无缥缈的愿望。

但那时候他会这么许是因为他已经察觉到蔡徐坤是那种报喜不报忧的性格，很多事情他只会憋在心里什么都不去讲。他不想要蔡徐坤不开心，他一点都不想。那时他又一次陪蔡徐坤去看李振洋他们乐队的演出，那次乐队以翻唱为主，唱了许多蔡徐坤喜欢的歌，他在台下跟着主唱一起唱，那时他看着他的侧脸想他是真的很喜欢音乐啊，面对喜欢的事物时他好像在发光。回来的时候他们骑着车，他听见蔡徐坤在哼张国荣的《风继续吹》，那个年代大家唱歌要么是大合唱要么是民歌，通俗唱法想来想去也就是李振洋乐队那个主唱是他听的唱的最好的了，可是蔡徐坤唱歌比对方还要好，虽然他粤语一窍不通，但听着蔡徐坤清唱他被感动的稀里哗啦，沉浸在歌声里都忘了自己还在骑车了。他问蔡徐坤为什么自己不去做歌手，“如果你不出唱片那没有有资格出唱片的人了！”黄明昊激动地踏着踏板追上蔡徐坤：“我们组个乐队吧，我们去做自己的歌吧！”“你还真是说风就是雨，”蔡徐坤侧头看着他：“已经错过了那个机会，就还是走好眼前的路吧。”说完他就猛地踩了一脚，再度超过了黄明昊，黄明昊连忙加速跟上他。之后他也没有细问蔡徐坤错过了什么机会，他想这种遗憾的事他不问也罢，反正以后蔡徐坤愿意讲他会讲的。

三十年后，他站在洛杉矶的某个路口，看着蔡徐坤隐没在人群中的背影，再见他之前他觉得他应当准备一个提问清单，把过去没有问的那些问题拿出来好好问问他，他想问的话太多了，可是再见到他怎么就只会喉头哽咽，除了一句“你最近好吗”，就什么都说不出口了，想去碰他放在桌上的那只手也没有勇气了。如果换成十九岁的他，会不会一切都不一样，他想。

没有那么多“以后”，也没有那么多“如果”，这些“以后”和“如果”，都在那年的初夏，被时代的洪流悄然埋葬。

黄明昊扯下昨天那页日历，丢进垃圾桶，他拿起桌上的苹果塞进嘴里，穿上外套，蹦蹦跳跳地去找蔡徐坤。今天的天很蓝，阳光洒在身上柔柔的。起风了，那风试图卷起这页台历，但它力量太微弱了，遂作罢。

 

> ** 1989年4月15日 星期六 **
> 
> 农历 一九八九年 三月 小 初十日 (阴历)
> 
> 己巳年 属蛇年 戊辰月 属龙月 乙巳日 属蛇日
> 
> ** 忌 破土 動土 安葬 **


	5. Chapter 5

** 五 **

 

黄明昊25岁那年结的婚，在那个年代已经是晚婚了。他的妻子小他四岁，是家里亲戚介绍的，农村长大，没读过什么书，但人很质朴。“就不要嫌东嫌西了，”黄父叹了口气：“你现在这样，没蹲大牢，没受皮肉之苦，生意做得也不错，已经好过太多人了……我看这姑娘挺老实的，就娶了吧。你是我们黄家独苗，总是要留个后代，不然你老了，我们都不在了，谁照顾你啊，还真指望你那些堂兄弟给你养老吗？”

和妻子去民政局登记那天他看见怯生生的她，他俩在红布前坐下，拘谨地靠在一起拍摄了一张貌合神离的结婚照。在他想不是他自大，但他堂堂一京大中文系毕业高材生，到最后还是逃不了包办婚姻的结局，而从小被教育要三从四德的她更是没有选择的机会，他们背景大相径庭，可他们殊途同归。

婚后的日子平平淡淡，第二年他们生了个女儿，黄父找先生算了个名字，黄明昊坚决不同意，黄父拗不过黄明昊，还是顺了他用他给孩子取的名字。

“黄慕坤，”女儿一遍签字一边说：“真的老爸，这名字听着就是上世纪的，到底为什么要给我取这种名字啊！这个坤到底是谁啊，你跟我说我绝对不跟老妈讲。”

女儿抱怨过很多次自己名字不好听，幼儿园时学自己名字学好久，导致她签自己的名字也很丑，“明明我的字不丑的，但是这个慕也太多划了吧！真的只能怪你！”

黄明昊就笑笑说：“没有谁啊，你爷爷取的，你要是男孩，就叫黄慕乾，女孩呢，就是黄慕坤，慕呢，你是慕字辈啊。”

“行了行了别哄我了，家里小孩明明只有我一个叫慕的，爷爷说名字是你自己取的，可别甩锅给他。”

黄明昊女儿是个狮子座，随了黄明昊的长相，但还真没随他们夫妻俩的脾气，挺跋扈的，但又很聪明，长得可爱，嘴巴又甜，特别招长辈喜欢。黄明昊寻思着是自己太宠她了，把她惯的脾气，跟自己讲话没大没小。本来他们想生两个，一个哥哥一个妹妹，结果头胎是个女孩，若是再生一个了，他怕孩子多想。黄父自然是不乐意，起初经常念叨要他再添一个，后来也不念了，成了全家最宠慕坤的人，慕坤要什么他都给买，黄明昊说过老头子好几回，老头子根本不听，说慕坤乖，就是该宠着的。不管慕坤有多霸道，爷爷总向着慕坤。他基本没对慕坤大小声过，除了慕坤要升高三的那个暑假。

黄明昊带慕坤去爷爷家过周末，吃饭时爷爷问慕坤考学有什么打算。慕坤一边吃一边说自己正在准备去美国的材料，她想去UCLA学电影。

“不许去，”黄父啪的一摔筷子，全家都安静了，只剩新闻联播主持人徐徐播报声。

“凭什么啊，”慕坤不高兴了：“我成绩这么好，又有推荐，肯定能拿奖学金的。况且又不是没钱，凭什么不给我去。”

“不许去就是不许去，是中国人就要在中国接受教育，跑去美国做什么劲，要他们给你洗脑吗？！”

“我怎么就让他们洗脑了啊？爷爷你简直莫名其妙！”

“够了慕慕，怎么讲话呢，给爷爷道歉。”黄明昊冷峻地看着慕坤，慕坤委屈地咬着牙瞪着他，唰地起身，一言不发地跑回自己房间。

那晚黄明昊失眠了，“失眠”这个词并不准确，他睡着了，可他睡的很不踏实，似乎做噩梦了，在床上翻来覆去，妻子被他惊醒，起身按住他的胳膊试图唤他醒来，但他还在挣扎，似乎被困在梦里。

逼仄的审讯室，白的泛灰的墙面，血红色的“坦白从宽，抗拒从严”，木桌子，掉漆的搪瓷杯，军绿色警服，黑色帽檐。

他已经被审讯了好几轮，这些话翻来覆去地讲，说的他口干舌燥。他想这些警察为什么不能直接看上一轮的笔录呢，明明是同样的问题，明明是同样的回答，为什么他们就不信呢。

“黄明昊，京大88级，中文系；和蔡徐坤是好朋友；没有参与犯罪，没有参与组织活动。”

“被拍到他在人民英雄纪念碑下讲话是他在安抚学生情绪，他是学生会副主席，而当日有三千余我校学生在游行，他并不是游行的组织者，他只是担心学生的安危，他一直在劝学生不要采取极端行动。”

“五月份我们更是没有参与任何活动，因为他和组织者的意见相左。他非常不认同学生绝食抗议的行为。但我们的力量太微弱了，大部分同学已经被煽动了。他没有办法，他只能尽力确保同学的安全。”

“我一直和他在一起，我可以发誓，他很爱这个国家，他父亲就是警察，他怎么会反动呢？他没有任何反动倾向。”

“我真的不知道他的行踪，6月4日之后我再也没有见过他。”

到现在，已经三个月了。

黄明昊在心里默默数着，已经三个月了，他每次被要求配合调查，他像机器人一眼重复着说着这些事实，第一次他还会激动，三个月后，他已经不激动了。可是他每次念出“6月4日之后再也没有见过他”这句话，他的心就像被刀剜了那般。讲这些话时他已没有表情，可若是仔细观察便能看出他的眼角微微抽搐，有时候他想他还不如是被抓住了，他是清白的，或许等事态平息了就能重获自由，可是现下他生死未卜，他们还在寻找他。

他们失联后的第二个星期，他在学校公示栏里看到了那份通缉令，他的名字排在最下方，蔡徐坤，男，一九XX年八月二日出生，湖南常德人，京大学中文系学生，身高一米八三，身材瘦削。尖脸，双眼皮，长发，皮肤较白。配着他的一寸照片，印刷质量很差，照片并不像他。

黄明昊伸手扯下那张通缉令，他觉得莫名其妙，蔡徐坤是无辜的，他一直都是无辜的，怎么可以因为他的失踪就将他视为嫌犯。

他一边想一边将通缉令撕碎，撕到蔡徐坤名字时，看着他的照片，他犹豫了一下，这张照片不像他、不是他，他想，于是他撕的更畅快了，但很快，他就因为这个行为被巡逻的警察制伏，带进了公安局。

黄明昊在京大的后三年过的不痛不痒，涉事学生在调查结束后相继被释放，回到学校继续学习，李振洋也是其中一个，他被关了三年，回来时，黄明昊已经要毕业了。

“有他的消息吗？”李振洋问，他剃了寸头，人消瘦不少。他们没有聊过去这几年的变化，黄明昊不敢提，李振洋也不想答。

“没有，”黄明昊摇摇头：“是有传言说从香港去了法国，但在法国没多久就离开了，不知是留在欧洲了，还是去美国了。我曾经收到过一封巴黎寄来的明信片，没有地址，只写了一句’一切尚好，勿念’，”他笑笑，声音透着苦涩：“可惜还没来得及多看几眼，就被上面收回去了。邮戳也是几个月前了。”“当时我不该将他托付给那些香港人的，他本来什么都没做错。”李振洋沉默了一会：“现在也不知他是好还是不好。”

黄明昊除了沉默，并不知该说些什么。

“以后什么打算？”李振洋又问。

“还能什么打算，档案有污点了，工作肯定是不会给分配了，准备拿到毕业证，回杭州做生意了。”黄明昊答。

“挺好的。”李振洋说：“祝你顺利，祝你幸福。”

他的声音听上去格外疲惫，也格外真诚。

黄明昊起身送李振洋离开，李振洋和他握了握手，要他别送，他们再次道别。

“我很想他，”李振洋说。

“我每一分每一秒都在想他。”黄明昊回答。

自他们离别起的每一分每一秒他都在后悔，为什么当时他没有紧握着他的手不松开。如果时间可以倒流，那么无论他去哪儿，他都会跟随他。

天安门的静坐已经持续多日，本来在校园的他们也不得不跟随大部队来到了天安门广场。眼前破败的景象和去年夏天黄明昊怀揣着激动和喜悦路过的天安门大相径庭，这边厢愤怒的学生不断抗议，那边厢荷枪实弹的警察正将被污损的主席像用新的画像替换下来。黄明昊开始觉得恍惚，不真切，他松开了牵着蔡徐坤的手，他又好奇又惊恐地观察着眼前闹哄哄的景象，蔡徐坤也没有意识到黄明昊松开了他的手，他和李振洋正在和自高联的学生代表急切地沟通着，试图能达成一个理想的解决方案。

这下不知道什么时候才能在这里拍照了，黄明昊想，他看着蔡徐坤的侧脸，他皱着眉头正在听对方讲话。黄一直计划着要和蔡徐坤手牵手一起站在天安门前拍这张游客照，在相片的背面要写上“某年某日 与坤在天安门广场前留念”，然后洗出来给爷爷奶奶他们寄去。他一直惦记着要和蔡徐坤一起来，可两人一直有别的计划，再加上离学校又比较远，便一直没有来，反正要在北京过四年呢，总是有机会的，当时的黄明昊不以为意地想。

在十几二十几的年纪，总觉得自己还是个孩子，未来的道路漫长，现在做不了的，以后再做也不迟。到了人生的后半截，在以为自己已经将这些待做的事情遗忘时，在给商业伙伴点上一根烟、在低头亲吻新婚妻子的手背、在蹲下要女儿骑在自己脖子上的那一瞬间，猛然回想起年轻时的那些未完成，才会后知后觉地意识到错过就是错过了，就算现在有能力达成，那带来的也只是愿望实现的仪式感，除此以外，毫无价值。

北京的初夏并不炎热，相比南方，清晨甚至还有些寒意。对于那日黄明昊已经不确定自己的记忆中有多少真实，又有多少是虚假，他被迫不断回忆那天凌晨的日子结束后，这段记忆仿佛消失了，没有人会愿意用恐惧来折磨自己，于是大脑自动选择了覆盖和隐藏，将它们埋葬在的心底，只有在梦境里才会将其释放。但就算在梦中，黄明昊回忆起来的也只是胶片质感的升格。全景，是惨烈的尖叫、四处逃窜的人们；特写，是被血染红到黑的白衬衫，头上围着的写着口号的白色头巾被踩在地下。远处的坦克，被狰狞的学生包围逼问着懂不懂何为民主自由的年轻士兵，被吊在栏杆上活活烧死的军人——他或许和他们一样大，说不定还要更小些。这场悲剧中没有任何一个人是无辜的，弱势群体并不是真正的弱势，国家机器也只是被操纵的机器罢了，一盘丑陋的棋局，在这个广场上奔跑的每一个人，都是可怜的棋子。

可这一切和当下的黄明昊无关，黄明昊根本不想去深思这些政治性的东西，他对这个从来都没兴趣，他只想找到蔡徐坤，和他一起离开这个危险的地方。蔡徐坤的背影在他眼前，他追上去，双手扶住他的肩，感受到肩上的力量，转过身是脸上写满焦急的蔡徐坤。

“你快回家，”蔡徐坤说：“坐地铁回去，在家里等我——” 

还没容黄明昊做出任何反应，蔡徐坤便被李振洋拉走了，他左脸上的痣在他面前一闪而过，在他的模样印在他的眼角膜的最后一秒，他的眼睛瞪的大大的，他看起来还想说些什么。

最终他什么都没有说，只是再次将自己的背影留下。

“你冷吗？我们可不可以一起回家？”黄明昊看着他瘦削的背影喃喃问道，他没有期待回答。他被一个女生撞了肩，又被一个男生踩了脚，他的胳膊一痛，鲜血顺着他的手臂汩汩直流，他抬起头，人影憧憧。

蔡徐坤消失了，他再也看不见也找不到他了。

地铁上有许多和他一样受了伤的学生，有些绝食了多日毫无力气地躺在同伴怀里，有些明显受了惊哆哆嗦嗦缩在角落里，黄明昊的血已经凝固了，他根本不知道自己是怎么受伤的。他随着人流下了地铁，他们像游魂一般向学校走去。人群中有人低声哭泣，悲伤像病毒一般快速扩散，不过这些对他构不成影响，他满脑子都是蔡徐坤说要他在家等他，可是他们在留学生宿舍的那个“小家”不早就不住了，哪里是他们的家呢，他想不通。

“那天之后我再也，再也没有见过他——”妻子听到他在梦里说，这是他讲过的最清楚的梦呓。再一次，他翻了个身，这次，他终于安稳地睡去。

“爸爸，你确定不需要我陪你？”黄慕坤帮黄明昊点了一杯拿铁，不一会儿服务员就将咖啡端了上来，看着黄明昊摇头拒绝，她站起身：“那我和妈去逛街了，等你们结束了跟我发信息，你就在这里等我们来接你，哪里都不要去，我怕你迷路。”

“知道了知道了，怎么比你妈还啰嗦。”黄明昊摆摆手：“你爹英文没这么废的好不啦，孬好也是北京大学毕业生！看得懂！”

黄慕坤噗嗤笑出声：“好好好，黄明昊先生最棒了。我走了！祝你顺利！”

“等一下，慕坤——”黄明昊喊住了女儿，他的声音听起来有些紧张。

“嗯？”黄慕坤有些疑惑地看着他。

“爸爸……爸爸帅吗？”黄明昊有些不好意思地问。

黄慕坤一愣，而后大笑起来：“帅，特别帅，没有啤酒肚，也没有地中海，你是这片区最帅的中年男人！”

“爸爸没开玩笑，”黄明昊嘟囔着：“认真问你呢。”

“真的帅，”黄慕坤一本正经地说，她伸手帮黄明昊整了整领带，她刚想说什么，便察觉爸爸的表情僵硬在脸上，她微微侧身，余光看见他目光所及的方向。她默默放下手：“我先走了。”她向前走了几步，在他身边擦身而过，匆匆一瞥。

真的是很漂亮的叔叔啊，她想，和照片上一样漂亮。

旧情人再会会是什么样的气氛？应该是尴尬，包围着二人的尴尬。几十年不见，该问些什么好呢？听说你结婚了？听说你有小孩啦？听说你小孩成绩很优秀？听说你的研究拿了奖？听说你已经拿了国籍了？听说……

听说你过的挺好的。

不，你过的一点也不好。

我拥有的幸福，都成了对你的背叛。

“坐……”黄明昊侧过身帮蔡徐坤拉了一下椅子，请他坐下，然后自己坐下，招手叫waiter。蔡徐坤点了个affogato，然后低着头玩起自己的手指。太尴尬了，黄明昊想，他不知道该开启什么话题，于是他们谁都没有说话。这气氛直到侍者将蔡徐坤的咖啡送上来时都没有打破，蔡徐坤似乎不太敢看他，他不太确定他是不敢还是不想，他看他将expresso浇到冰激淋上，他用勺子戳着在热咖啡下开始变软的香草冰激凌，他搅拌着，直到雪球彻底融化。他看着他打着圈的手指，指甲盖上的月牙。他的手和他记忆中一样，没有任何变化，偷偷地，他将视线向上，移动到他的脸颊，他的左脸颊上的痣还在那，耳垂没有耳钉，可以看到耳垂上的耳洞，他的眼窝比以前更深了，脸颊上的肉更少了，眼角有了些许纹路。他剪去了长发，是利索的发型，但发色已经花白了。他想除此之外，他和三十年前没有什么差别，他还是那么美，让他心痛的美。

他打量着他，总是有人要打破寂静的，他想，于是他清了清嗓子：“你最近还好吗？”

“刚才是你女儿吗？”蔡徐坤也开了口，看着他，他们的声音重叠在一起，他的嘴角勾起一个弧度，继续说：“她很漂亮。”“谢谢，”黄明昊说：“明天是她UCLA的研究生毕业典礼。”

“很优秀啊，和你一样。”蔡徐坤说。

说完，他们再度陷入了沉默。

“你呢，”黄明昊玩了会自己手里的调羹抬起头：“你看起来也不错。”

“还行吧，”蔡徐坤向后靠去，倚在靠背上，翘起二郎腿，换了个舒服的姿势看着黄明昊。

他们终于对视了，四目相接时黄明昊感受到脊柱上了淌过的电流，他不由自主打了个颤，他的心里有些苦楚，他想伸手揉揉他的耳垂，像以前那样，但他又清晰地知道他已经不是“他”了。

他们之间的火花，已经不再是爱情的信号了。

黄明昊不止一次在脑中想象他们再度相逢的场景，在他们分开的第一年他幻想的很频繁，那时候他以为过不久他们就会相见的，一个月过去了，一年过去了，五年过去了，十年、二十年，第三十年，他们终于重遇了。他没有想过会耗了这么久，久到本来他期许的两人在天安门前的合照变成了他和妻子抱着慕坤的全家福，许多他想和他一起去做的事都和别人去完成了。他记得他最后一次幻想他们再见面的场景，是黄慕坤上小学一年级的第一天，他在校门口的家长中等她放学。他看张着双臂向他扑来的黄慕坤，弯下一只腿到和她一样的高度抱住她，亲了亲她的脸颊，直起身将她抱在自己的臂弯中，走向他们的车。

他想蔡徐坤会不会也有孩子了，他的孩子会不会和慕坤一样大了，他们下次见面会不会是两个家庭一起，在黄明昊或者蔡徐坤的家，妻子们在厨房做饭，他们俩在客厅叙旧，看着孩子们一起坐在沙发上看大风车。

后来他断断续续有从同学那里听说蔡徐坤的近况，他知道他没有结婚，在Top50的学校当教授，他一直想回国，他尝试了无数种方法，为了入境他甚至飞到香港向边检自首，说自己是八九在逃通缉犯，但依然被拒绝了。他们甚至都懒的花人力拘捕他，就将他打发了。

他失态地蹲在机场外大哭的照片被外媒拍到成了新闻，国内社交网站也小面积流传了一会儿，就被和谐了。

三年前他母亲病逝的时候他飞去常德参加她的追悼会，帮蔡徐坤操办她的后事的是李振洋。守灵的后半夜他俩蹲在外面抽烟，李振洋说办完丧事他会飞美国陪陪他，黄明昊说不知道自己现在还在不在黑名单上，他也很想去陪陪他，李振洋摇摇头：“他不想要我把他的联系方式给你，他说他不信任什么QICQ，什么微信什么玩意的，他现在还没法回国，这次申请奔丧的签证也被拒了。他应该是不想你牵扯进来吧。”他其实很想问李振洋是不是和他在一起了，可是他又有什么资格问呢。李振洋爱他，若他俩真的在一起，那也是挺好的。

办完蔡母的后事，他们几个凑钱将蔡父送进了高级养老中心，蔡徐坤曾拜托李振洋把费用还给他们，但他们都不要，这笔钱就被存在蔡父的养老基金里，也没有人动。

以前黄明昊没有预料到互联网会给世界带来翻天覆地的改变，还在靠信件传情的年代，他每日担忧着蔡徐坤好不好，现在他时不时的能从李振洋那里获得蔡徐坤的近况，他想他和蔡徐坤那么远又这么近，可一日不见到他，他就一日无法将现在的他和过去的他连结。

直到见面的时候他才知道自己错了，眼前的他依然无法和他心里的他重叠。明明是相似的长相，相同的声音，软软的，尾音上翘，像是在撒娇那样，他们彼此间还是那么的默契，但他们又是那么的陌生。

“你女儿要在这边找工作吗？”蔡徐坤说：“你不嫌弃的话，可以把她号码给我，在这边我还是有些帮的上忙的朋友的。”

“你这话说的，我怎么会嫌弃呢，”黄明昊坐直了身体，连忙从怀里掏出手机：“你现在有微信了吗？要不加她微信？”

蔡徐坤摇了摇头：“微信还是算了吧……记下我的手机号和邮箱吧，在这边一样的。”

黄明昊没再强求，他将蔡徐坤的号码一个数字一个数字敲在手机里存上，记下他的邮箱。他想他终于有他的联络方式了，他们终于又可以联系起来了，他激动了起来，可这个激动很快就消失了。

他们又聊了一会双方都熟识的同学的近况，方才的尴尬才得到消解，讲到别人的趣事时他们大笑起来，笑完之后，又双双陷入了沉默。

“我去一下洗手间，”蔡徐坤站起来，推开咖啡厅的门向里面走去，黄明昊叹了口气，又加了两块甜点。他记得蔡徐坤喜欢芒果味，于是要了块芒果起司，他希望自己没记错，也希望他的口味没变。

过了二十分钟，蔡徐坤都没有回来。

黄明昊开始慌张，他想蔡徐坤是逃了吗，但他们这桌就在咖啡厅门口，如果蔡徐坤出来他会看到的。

又等了五分钟，还是没有蔡徐坤的身影，他焦虑地结了帐，径直向洗手间走去，他扭开男盥洗室的门，看见蔡徐坤。他低着头，双手撑在洗手台上，听见门口的声响，抬起头看向镜子。

他看见镜子中的他。

他的眼睛红红的，他在想他是哭过吗。

他还是和小时候一样爱哭的，他想，他们交往之后他才意识到蔡徐坤有多敏感，他们录像厅看电影，男女主人公分别的时刻他都会哭泣，他的脑袋靠在他的肩窝，一个人默默掉泪，把他肩头的那片布料打湿。

他走上前，颤抖地抬起自己的右手，轻轻触碰着他左边的面颊。他们看着镜子中的彼此，三十年前他们看起来是天造地设的一对，三十年后，他们看上去还是那么般配。

蔡徐坤微微侧过脸，看向他。

他的手掌贴上他的脸颊，他的眼角又涌出泪来，像断了线的珠串，一些挂在他纤长的睫毛上，一些顺着他的脸颊滑下，他试图用自己的拇指拭去他的泪水，看他这样，他也忍不住想哭泣，可他一丁点泪都流不出，他听见自己的心在号啕大哭，是要把错过的三十年的委屈全哭个遍的那样。他想虽然他看上去没有眼泪，但他应该也是懂得的。他们对望着，他看着他的唇，他的唇因激动而变红，和眼睛一样，他想他应该吻上他，于是他顷过身，慢慢闭上眼睛，一点一点向他靠近。

他没能吻上他。

蔡徐坤紧紧拥住他，将自己的下巴搁在他的肩窝，他睁开眼睛，和他拥抱着。

“你现在很幸福，”蔡徐坤笑着在他耳边说，他的声音虽然带着哭腔，但听上去是快乐的语调：“我特别特别特别为你开心。”

他连说了三个特别，像是这样才能表达出自己的真诚似的。

可是你呢，黄明昊想问。

他们一起在LA的街头漫步着，方才的哭泣消弭了尴尬，他们终于可以自然地聊起过去的感情，彼此错过彼此的生活，黄明昊婉转地问了问蔡徐坤是否和李振洋在一起，蔡徐坤说他们试了试，不太适合，“还是最适合做朋友，”蔡徐坤笑笑：“我也不想再耽误谁了。一个人也挺好的。”

黄明昊觉得愧疚。

“我就住对面，你别送我了，”蔡徐坤停住脚步，指了指路那边的公寓：“你顺着这个block往回走，再右转就能到我们刚才的咖啡厅了，快点回去吧，你女儿找不到你会担心的。”

“我看你进去，”黄明昊说：“我看你进去我再走。”

“我又不是小孩子，”蔡徐坤无奈地说。

“不知道下次什么时候才能见面，”黄明昊低声说：“以前不知道分别会来的这么措手不及。现在就习惯打预防针了。”

“我一时半会离不开这里，除了去外地访学。不过你已经有我的联络方式了不是吗，下次来，提前联系我吧。”蔡徐坤温柔地说。

“好，”黄明昊答应着，他看向蔡徐坤公寓的方向：“走吧，我送你进去。”

“还是不要了，”蔡徐坤摇摇头：“就在这里道别了。我怕……”

他知道他在怕什么。他也知道他的担心是对的。

他怕他会不由自主地跟他上去，他怕他们会旧情重燃，可一时温存之后他们还是要分开的。无名指上的银色婚戒便是他的紧箍咒，他已经不是十几岁的孩子了，他有家庭，有事业，有这么多员工的未来要负担，他不能丢下他们不管，他不能再错了。

他已经没有再赌的胆量了。

“对了，最后答应我件事，”蔡徐坤又说：“不知道我什么时候能回去，或许这辈子都不能回去了，我爸还是拜托你们照顾了。”说完，他对着黄明昊深深鞠了一躬，黄明昊连忙扶他起来，他见他的鼻尖通红，他想他是在忍眼泪，他的心如刀剜，他愈加地愧疚：“我会把你父亲当成我父亲一样孝敬的，你放心。”他抬头摸了摸他头顶的发，看着他的眼睛承诺道。

“如果我一直没能回去，等我死了，把我的骨灰带回家吧。”蔡徐坤看着他，耸耸肩，装作若无其事地说。

他本来想说什么死不死的，不要说这种不吉利的话，可最终，他还是只说了一句“好”。

他看着蔡徐坤离去的背影，记忆中他总是看着他的背影，他看见信号灯由红转绿，他三步并作两步跨过斑马线，他的背影隐没在人群中，过了好一会他才在他公寓那个方向再次看见他，他看见他在玻璃自动门前停留了一会，他看见他转过身找到依然站在路面注视着他的他，冲他用力地、拼命地挥了挥手。

再见，他看见他双手比成扩音器的样子对他喊道。

再见！他也大声地对他说。

门开了，他走了进去，他的背影消失了。

糟糕，泪腺真的堵住了，黄明昊想。

他抬起手擦了擦脸上无形的泪，讲老实话，他有点羡慕可以哭出来的蔡徐坤。

他深呼吸了一口气，从自己西装内袋中拿出一张相片，他本来想将这张照片送给蔡徐坤当做纪念的。底片找不到了，只有这一张洗印出来的成品了。

到头来，还是得自己收藏着了。

是他们在和雪人的合照时无意中拍到的，这组照片要么没对上焦，要么镜头抖动的太厉害，只有这张他恰巧亲上他的脸颊的，是没虚胶也没曝光，可以用完美形容。

照片上的蔡徐坤，耳朵冻地红红的，鼻尖也红红的，看着镜头傻笑着，照片上的黄明昊，侧着头亲着他的脸。

他看着相片上的年轻的他们，笑着叹了口气，将相纸翻过来，背面，还有他刚洗出照片时在相纸上写下的钢笔字。

 

 

 

> 爱你，这是我所做的
> 
> 最大的事情
> 
> ** 海子《北半球》 **
> 
> 1995年6月4日
> 
> _ 日日思君不见君，只愿君心似我心，定不负相思意。 _

 

清脆的手机铃响起，他看了看屏幕，是女儿，他一边接起一边将照片放回口袋，黄慕坤着急的声音从听筒那边传来：“老爸，你跑哪里去了啊！”

“我就在两个blocks away的地方，马上回来了，和你妈就在那个咖啡厅等我，我马上回来。”

“好吧，快点回来，吓死人了，第一次来这里就敢到处乱跑！”

“好的好的，马上马上，别念我，”黄明昊笑着加快了步伐。

 

漫长的等待，换来了一场最终的告别。

他们不是没有预料到，但他们多少有些遗憾。

 

** Fin. **

 


End file.
